The Dead Will Walk
by KeelanCetinich
Summary: Pete wakes up during the zombie apocalypse with one mission - find his girlfriend Bonnie and survive at all costs. Will befriending a mysterious man help or hinder? Contains strong violence, language and sexual references.
1. It Begins

**A/N: Well hi there. To the readers that were reading the WWE Fan Fiction, I am scrapping it. I am also scrapping my Walking Dead fan fiction as well to restart a new one. I deeply apologize. I can't do two fics at once and I was doing the WWE one more than the Walking Dead one. I have so many ideas for a Walking Dead fan fic, so I will stick to that one and that one only. Sorry for that. **

**This fan fiction will only focus on one main character. Like in the television series, the main character was on a quest to find his family. This is similar to that. Enjoy, rate, favourite, review... do other things too! Like eat a cookie, drink some water, watch The Godfather. I don't know it's your life do what you want... i'll shut up now...**

His eyes quickly opened, and immediately his brain had a stinging sensation. He lifted his head up a bit and held the sides of his skull with both hands, and scrunched his face. He had no idea what the hell happened. He eventually sat up against a counter in his cafe. His creased purple T-Shirt with a picture of a surfer on the front and long, black jeans had blood all over it. He almost felt sick. He tried not to think about it. He remembers his age, 27, his girlfriend's name, Bonnie, his name ... Pete.

All he remembers was cleaning up his cafe, and seeing someone stand outside, banging against the glass. A man. Pete thought he was a homeless man, and would have given him a slice of cheesecake or a chocolate milk because he was desperate. If it was anybody else he would have told them to go fuck themselves. He had opened the door to let him in, and he was a homeless man. But he wasn't hungry for a dessert ... he was hungry for Pete.

The man had pushed Pete back into the cafe. He remembers tripping over a chair, and that was it. The next thing he knows he awakes.

Pete was so confused as to what had happened. He used the counter to pull himself up, and he turned around. He quickly bobbed back down to the sillouhette of a man, facing away from Pete. It must have been the homeless man. He began to panic.

"You're awake."

Pete didn't respond, and stayed down. He heard slow and steady footsteps of the man, heading in his direction now. He closed his eyes and wished it was all a dream, and he was at home with his beautiful girlfriend. The footsteps had stopped, and Pete slowly opened his eyes. The man was standing next to him. Pete looked up. It was not the homeless man at all - no... not even close.

**"Who are you?" **Pete asked.

"Names don't matter, not anymore." He responded. He must have been in his fifties. He had a long overcoat on, and a hat you would wear out in the West. Was he a cowboy? No that's impossible. Nothing like that in Atlanta.

**"Wh- what do you mean names don't matter?" **

"Son, do you know who that man was who attacked you?"

Pete slowly shook his head back and forth. The man extended his hand, and Pete grabbed it and the man lifted him up. Pete followed the man into the store room of the cafe. Why was there a random man who had never even met in his cafe? He is intruding. Tresspassing. He could take him out right now or threaten to call the police, but something refrained him from doing that. He didn't know what. Maybe he had saved him from the man. As they stepped foot into the store room, Pete gasped in disgust. There was the homeless man, laid dead in a pool of blood.

**"What the fuck?!" **Pete yelled out.

"Leave him there. This will be the last time you will ever see your precious cafe. Such a shame too - you made excellent coffee." The man told Pete. Pete grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall angrilly.

**"You killed this man?! You're a monster! I'm calling the cops!" **

"Cops?!" The man let out a hard laugh. "There's no such thing anymore. No police, no firemen, no paramedics - absolutely nothing." He explained.

**"What?!" **

"You have no idea about the virus, do you?"

Pete stared into the man's eyes with confusion on his face. The man grabbed Pete's hands and pushed them towards Pete.

"Come on, let's go." The man said, as he headed towards the store room door.

**"Where are we going?" **Pete asked.

"Far, far away." The man headed out the door, before poking his head back into the room. "Oh and by the way, don't play the blame game. I did what I had to do. Besides ... he was already dead." The man then left. Pete on the other hand, remained stationery in the store room.

**"Wait a second." **Pete ran out of the room after him. **"I am not going with you until you give me a reasonable explanation onto what the actual fuck is going on!" **

"Such a mouth on you, son." The man replied.

Pete didn't care. The man sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. The man signaled to Pete to take a seat on the chair opposite him, and he did so.

"You were knocked out cold for a good five hours." The man started.

**"Five hours?! Holy shit! My girlfriend must be worried sick as to where I am!" **

"I don't think so. She probably stopped worrying when she turned."

**"Turned?" **

"Let me explain. This is going to be hard to believe, but as we speak right now ... the apocalypse is happening. No, not natural disaster's or God's wrath ... but the dead. The dead are walking the earth. Now I don't know how it started, but it all happened so fast before anyone could do anything about it. One turned into two, two turned into four, four to eight, eight to sixteen and so on - it just kept getting bigger until eventually, the dead overpopulated Atlanta."

**"Wait, wait, wait... I'm still not following. You mean to tell me that America is dealing with ... zombies?" **

"Precisely. And that is why we have to leave now. It would be better to leave when the sun rises, but we have no time."

The man stood up and headed to the door.

**"One more thing..." **Pete said, standing up also.

"What?" He asked.

**"How did you know I was here? I mean, you saved my life. I could have... well... become one of them, right?"**

"Yes, well. I was following that walker for a while. I wanted to kill him, see if he had anything on him. He didn't."

**"Wait you killed him for fun?"**

"Yeah, gets my hyped up."

**"For what?" **

"...death."

The man leaves the cafe, which leaves Pete in middle of the cafe thinking about what he has to leave behind. He has to leave everything behind, but there is one main thing he doesn't want to ever forget about - Bonnie. He wants to find her and see if she's okay. He ran after the man and called out to him - he was nowhere to be found. Pete looked around in the misty darkness of the night. He saw two lights flash on in the distance after the sound of a car engine. The lights headed towards him, before a blue ute was visible. It stopped next to Pete, and there was the man.

"Climb in, son."

**"Wait, before we go wherever we are going I just need to ... to..." **

The man sighs and shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"You wanna check if your girl is okay, am I right?"

**"That would be nice." **

"Okay, climb in."

Pete climbs into the car, and closes the door.

"Here you'll be needing this..." The man reached behind his chair and picked up a Python. Pete stared at the handgun and picked it up.

**"I don't know how to use one of these." **Pete told the man.

"I'll teach you." He replied.

**"I don't know what to say - thank you for all this. I just-"** Pete started, but was interuppted by a walker's head popping up at Pete's window. Pete screamed.

"Son, put your window down." The man said to him.

**"Are you crazy?!" **Pete yelled.

"Just do it!"

Pete hesistated, but quickly wound down the window. The walker tried climbing in, but the man shot the walker's head. Blood and flesh splattered everywhere. Pete's heart stopped rushing as he looked at the double-barrell shotgun the man held in his right hand. He threw it behind his seat, and Pete looked over his chair. He couldn't believe it. There was at least 30 different guns and weapons in the back. He looked at the man.

**"Who are you?!" **He asked.

The man threw on a smirk and with his rusty, but badass voice he replied: "Henry Rivers".

**A/N: Haha you know what's funny? While thinking of a name for the man, I was going to put Chuck Norris instead of Henry Rivers, but I thought it would be too funny. xD I want this fan fic to be dead serious, so sorry to the ones who thought, **_**"Oh man he definitely should have put Chuck Norris!" **_

**Anyway, lol, thanks for reading. Plenty more to come.**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	2. Salt To The Wounds

**A/N: Chapter two. What is Pete and the mystery man up to? You shall find out in 5... 4... OH I CAN'T WAIT! **

Pete was still confused. It all has happened so fast, and even though he received a somewhat detailed explanation as to what the actual fuck is going on, it still wasn't enough. He wanted to avoid talking to the mysterious man throughout the entire car ride, but in order to get back to his home, he had to call out directions to reach the destination. Henry Rivers was his name. He saved his life and yet he still didn't feel safe around him. Something about the thirty or more fully loaded guns, garden tools and recently sharpened knives must have gotten to him.

**"Take a left here." **Pete said in a suddenly worried voice. They turned into his street. He knew that when the vehicle would come to a halt, he would immediately bolt from the ute and barge into his home, calling out his girlfriend's name, hoping for an answer. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted her to be in his arms, hugging for hours on end, just so he would know that she was alright.

**"Here we are ... number 22 Golden Street." **

The ute seemed to take forever to stop, but when it did, Pete opened the door and slammed it shut.

"HEY!"

Pete turned around to Henry, who had his head out the window.

**"What?" **He asked.

"Hurry up, and watch your back. Try not to use your Python straight away. Don't want to attract attention." Henry explained.

**"Got it." **Pete responded, as he ran into his house. He didn't want to call out his girlfriend's name, but he was so panicky he had no choice.

**"BONNIE?!" **

Each time he let out the name, his voice got louder. He searched every room, and every room was empty until they came to the back of the house and to their bedroom. He walked in... nothing. He sat on the bed and sighed. A teardrop fell from his eye and landed on his pants - his bloodstained pants. He began to think that while he was at his own home, he might as well change. Besides, he won't be visiting it again.

He opened the closet door and took out a checkered button up shirt and another set of jeans. He threw them on, and then closed the closet doors. He went to the opposite side of the room from the door, and looked on the floor at shattered glass and a broken picture frame. Originally, a picture of Bonnie and Pete from Paris was inside, but it's gone... and because it's gone that must mean...

**"She moved out - she MUST be okay!" **He said to himself, happily.

He pulled out one of the drawers and picked up white socks and put them on, before returning to the closest and grabbing some black boots and placed them on his feet. He walked out of the room and forgot to check one room - the lounge room. The main room of the house and he forgot to check it. How dumb he felt, but he didn't care - he was happy. He hurried to the lounge room and on the floor was a big mess. Clothes, socks, a tipped over chair and couch, a broken lamp and much more filled the floor. It was hard to walk through it all.

He bobbed down and scavenged through it all until he laid hands on Bonnie's handbag.

**"Why would she forget that? It was $570 from J.C. Penney's for fuck sake." **

He went through it. He pulled out her purse, tampons and from then he tipped out the rest of the stuff. Lipstick, spare coins, a photo of her parents, two scrunched up tissues ... and one thing that made him throw the handbag across the room and crawl back. It was almost like a snake came from the handbag, but it was something that shocked him. He couldn't believe it. He slowly leant forward and picked it up and stared at it for at least five minutes. His happiness went straight down to a deep depression.

It was something he'd never thought Bonnie would have. It was the last thing he thought she'd have. It was...

**"An engagement ring?"**

**A/N: ...:O - OH SHIT! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich ... say hi to your mum for me! **


	3. Depression On Both Ends Of The Line

**A/N: Previously in The Dead Will Walk... Pete and Henry head to Pete's home to check on his girlfriend, but in finding his girlfriend, he discovers something very, very serious... Welcome, to chapter three! **

Pete sat on the floor for a good ten minutes, thinking and thinking and thinking. His girlfriend Bonnie isn't the one to cheat ... is she? Three years they've been dating - was it all just a lie? A waste of time? Who was the prick that tried to steal his girlfriend? Whoever it was, Pete wouldn't go down silenced, even if it was the apocalypse. Whether he is alive, living healthy and trying to find a way to survive, or whether he is a walker, limping around the streets looking for fresh flesh to feed on, he would not see the light of day when Pete finds him.

The sound of the front door being kicked open snapped Pete out of his train of thought. The sounds of walkers outside groaning could be heard. Henry Rivers stormed into the room. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at Pete on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, boy? You've been in here for nearly a god damn half hour! I've been killing off walkers during that time! I thought you were only going to be like five minutes. Jesus!" Henry ranted to Pete.

**"I'm ... I'm sorry I just found something that really got me upset." **Pete responded sadly as he got off of his knees. He walked towards Henry. **"Let's just go now." **Pete then left the room, and in a matter of moments, the house.

"Finally! You're damn lucky that I'm still alive son, otherwise you would have been rushed by a horde of walkers!" Henry said to him as he left the house, a few paces behind Pete.

Pete opened the door of the ute, and then sighed and looked at the ground, before turning to look at Henry.

**"You know Henry ... I would have wanted that." **

Pete got into the passenger seat of the ute. Henry lifted an eyebrow in concern, before hearing sounds of walkers inching closer and closer towards them. He knew he had to hurry up and leave the street, and the city altogether. As he got into the ute and turned on the engine, he gave Pete a look. He began to feel sorry for him, but didn't want to show it. It was good Pete wasn't concerned about what Henry was doing, because in his right hand was the engagement ring. The small white gold ring with a single-diamond and a gold-band was the one thing that could twist Pete's emotions. With it gone, he wouldn't feel as bad... well, apart from the fact his girlfriend has probably gone off somewhere out of the city. It would be almost impossible to find her. From now on he could only hope. Hope for the best during the new world. But for now, all he wants is to hug and kiss his girlfriend, as well as finding out the explanation on that ring...

_**(Meanwhile...)**_

"Look I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on, we're out of the city. We're in the middle of a field hiding out in a house and a shed away from these fucking walkers. Atlanta is gone, long gone as well as the life there. It's not like it's considered... you know..."

"I know, I know but... it hasn't even been 24 hours since it occured. I mean, we found this field an hour ago and we left everything behind in a heartbeat. It's not like I'm just going to forget it all just like that!"

"Stress less sweetheart! Nobody has to know..."

Michael moved closer and closer towards her. As much as she tried to prevent it, it just wasn't any use - he had ultimate power over her right now. They were all alone inside the shed which Michael locked, and it was dark. Any way of trying to escape seemed very difficult. Of course she loved him. She's known Michael for nearly two years and in that time, they've shared a bond. They became really good friends over casual chat. Michael placed his hand on her left cheek, and then took some hair out of her eyes and pushed it back over her ear.

"Don't move." Michael whispered.

"Look, no I can't do it. We've grown so close and I don't want to break the friendship."

"What, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

"Fuck you!"

"Haha!"

As Michael was about to reach in for a seductive kiss, the back door to the shed opened and in walked a man, probably in his early thirties, holding a rifle. He wore a business suit, but the suit was very untidy, messy and also bloody.

"Bonnie?" He called out.

"Yes." Bonnie responded.

"There you are, and Michael too!" The man put the rifle against a table in the shed, and then eyed the two in joy. "Frank and I have been looking for you two. What are you doing in here?"

"We were, uh..." Bonnie started out, before she was interuppted by Michael.

"We were looking for some tools to use as weapons. You know, any old yard tools." Michael lied.

"Hmm... nice idea. Well come on over to the house. Everybody is trying to sleep."

"Yeah we're heading over now." Bonnie said, and left the shed.

Michael and the man watched her leave, before Michael turned and picked up a chainsaw. The man then turned to Michael, and smirked. Michael looked at the man and laughed, before putting it back down and heading to the door and leaving...

Bonnie tossed and turned on a mattress placed on the lounge room floor near the chimney. All she could dream about were nightmares - nightmares about the one thing in her life that she wanted the most right now. Pete. Her boyfriend. She sat up and breathed in, with her heart racing at a million miles an hour and sweat coming from the top of her forehead. She took a second to catch her breath, but as soon as she did she lied back on her pillow and cried. Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away, and faced the chimney. She just wished everything would go back to normal soon. She wished that she wasn't in a nightmare right now, and that she awoke from that one instead of the one just now. But it's real. It's all real. She didn't want to go back to sleep, because she knows in her heart that she'll have more nightmares.

"Oh Pete, I miss you..." She muttered to herself, before turning to face the ceiling and instantly falling asleep...

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. More to come soon! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	4. The Price of Gas

**A/N: Chapter four has arrived! I would just like to give a shoutout to a great friend of mine who introduced me into the world of Fan Fiction. His name is Josh, aka ViresAdLegatum. He writes an awesome Naruto fan fic known as the Hidden Tail Village and I advise you to go on over to read his fic. It's amazing. Let's get into chapter four! :D**

"Pete."

Pete awoke inside the ute. His seat was put back and he took off his seatbelt and sat up, to see where they were. He didn't even remember putting his seat back, nor falling asleep for that matter. Pete rubbed his eyes of the sleep - he must have been out for a few hours at the most. Pete turned to Henry, who was spectating a .44 Magnum in his right hand while cleaning it at the same time. Pete noticed that they were on a street filled with shops. The street had tipped over cars, rubble, trash cans, paper, fallen street lights - the works. Had they left the city? All he knew now is that it wasn't night time anymore, and the sun was slowly but surely climbing up from behind the trees in the distance.

**"Where are we? Are we out of the city?" **Pete asked Henry.

"We're close. Grab a weapon." He responded, as he loaded his pistol.

**"What are we doing?" **

"We're gonna gather some supplies." Henry said with a scary smile on his face.

Pete lifted his seat back up to its upright position, then turned and looked at the wide variety of weaponry. Pistols, rifles, shotguns - even a sniper rifle. But there were also the garden tools and sharpened knives as well. Where did he get all of this shit? He didn't have time for his constant curiousity and picked up the Python he carried to his house last night and loaded and cocked it.

"Good. Let's go." Henry said as they both exited the vehicle.

Quietly they walked from their ute and straight down the middle of the street. The street had a lot of stores - video stores, book stores, an arts and crafts store, a cafe, a couple of clothes store, a pizza shop, a bakery, a sporting store - he wondered what exactly they were going to gather. They reached the end of the street and turned right and about three hundred metres from them was a petrol station.

"Perfect. We need all the fuel we can carry. It's going to be a long journey." Henry said as he lightweightedly legged it to the petrol station. Pete managed to keep up to his pace and was only a few steps behind him.

They crept up to the front of the store right next to the petrol tanks. Henry put his left hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, but a bell rang as it opened and the sound of three walkers were heard. The walkers came from the store room and limped their way towards them. Pete began to panic.

"Don't worry son." Henry said, as he put his .44 Magnum in the back of his jeans and walked into the store and dived over the counter.

**"Henry?!" **Pete called out.

The walkers began to move faster now towards Pete. He raised his Python, but before he could fire, one of the walkers got nailed in the head by a cash register. The walkers stopped and looked towards the counter and saw Henry. They immediately forgot about Pete and went after Henry instead.

"This is your chance, Peter! Grab whatever you can carry and get back to the ute! I'll take 'em round back!" Henry explained as the walkers awkwardly climbed over the counter and chased him into the back room behind the counter.

Pete hesitated, but eventually ran in and began to grab snacks and drinks. The drinks were all warm due to the power being down, but should be drinkable. After about a minute, he decided to run back to the ute. He left the store and a walker was about a hundred metres to his right. The walked turned his attention to Pete, and Pete ran as fast as he could. He turned the corner to the street and eventually got to the ute and put the food and drinks on his seat and closed the door.

"COME ON FUCKERS!"

Pete turned to his left to see Henry leading not two, but this time about a dozen walkers. Henry sprinted to the ute.

**"What are you doing?! Fuck off!" **Pete yelled at Henry.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Henry said as he reached into the vehicle and picked up two Uzis. "BRING IT ON!"

He began to let loose and fire randomly in the walker's direction and they all fell one by one in such a way that it was almost funny to watch. Pete was impressed, but the walked that chased after him tackled him to the ground. He yelled and screamed and tried to push the walker away. Henry used his snakeskinned cowboy-styled boots to kick the walker directly in the middle of the face, before taking out his .44 Magnum and shooting his brains out ... literally. Pete was ready to vomit.

"Get used to it. It's going to just get worse from here on in." Henry said, basically telling him to man up. "What did you get?" Henry looked into the ute, then shook his head in disappointment.

**"What?" **Pete asked.

"CHIPS?!" Henry yelled out.

**"It's not what you wanted?" **

"Did I not mention fuel too?"

**"Shit."**

"Yes, shit indeed. Get in the car we'll just drive up."

The two got into the car and drove to the petrol station. Henry turned off the engine and got out of the car. He told Pete to fill up the car with petrol so he can grab fuel cans. Pete got out of the car and began to fill up the ute. He filled it up to the point where the fuel began to leak out of the car. He knew he was there for a good five minutes and began to wonder where Henry was. He closed the lid on the car and took out his Python and slowly paced his steps towards the back of the petrol station. As he got to the back, the thud of a walker being thrown down at his feet made him jump. The walker had half a face and a hole straight through his stomach, with his intestines being shown. That was the breaking point - he threw up right next to the walker, before falling over. He crawled back and leant against the wall of the petrol station.

"You're a pussy!" Henry called out from the roof of the station, before climbing down a ladder to the ground. He picked up a barrel of fuel and carried it back to the ute. His strength surprised Pete - he probably couldn't even be able to carry it like that.

**"Do you want me to grab another barrel?" **Pete called out.

"No - this will be fine." Henry replied.

Pete got up and walked past the walker and vomit, which made him throw up another round of puke. He wiped his mouth and slowly walked back to the ute, holding his stomach. He had to help Henry put the barrel in the back of the ute. They managed to complete that objeective. Henry held his back in pain.

**"You should have let me help." **

"It's okay. You should go look through the rest of the stores for stuff you want. Books could be good - you won't be seeing any of those again. Videos are a no. Bread will still be edible - I'll leave you to it. I'll give you fifteen minutes, but be careful. Keep your Python on you. We should be alright now. No more walkers I'm predicting because the sounds of my amazing Uzis and .44 Magnum would have brought them all to us."

**"Understandable, but I'll still have it out." **

Pete walked back to the street and began to search through each shop, before taking his time in the Chemist. He grabbed bandages, bandaids, different types of medication, a first aid kit and tablets. Henry followed Pete with his ute, starting and stopping whenever Pete left and entered a different shop. Eventually, the sound of Henry's honk signalled Pete's time. Pete was in the Bakery and carried a loaf of bread. As he left, he turned to his left and stopped. He dropped the bread and ran to a man - alive.

"Help me, please." He said faintly to Pete.

**"Are you okay? I have first aid care in the ute outside." **Pete said.

"I need bandages and painkillers." He responded.

**"Okay just hang on." **Pete said getting up, but he stopped and turned back to the man. He looked closely at his right leg. Jeans covered the blood that dripped down onto the floor. Pete got on his knees and grabbed the sleeve of the jean and pulled it up - he was bitten.

"How bad is it?" The man asked Pete. Pete shook his head and stood up. The man knew what he meant and he began to cry. Pete pulled out his Python from the back of his pants. The man noticed it.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" He begged.

**"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." **Pete responded.

"PLEASE! JUST LET ME LIVE OUT THE REMAINDER OF MY SANE LIFE, THEN KILL ME WHEN I TURN."

**"I can't. I'm doing you a favour. This way you won't be in so much pain when you turn into one of them." **

"NO I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! I WATCHED MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER DIE BACK IN THE CITY BY THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS. AND IT WAS MY FAULT. I LEFT THEM TO DIE. JUST PLEASE LET ME TURN. I DESERVE THE PAIN."

The sound of Henry honking the ute again was heard, and Pete closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek and dripped onto the floor.

**"I'm sorry." **

He cocked his Python.

"NO-" Pete pulled the trigger. Everything then went quiet. The man stopped moaning, Henry stopped honking - all that was left was Pete staring down at the man. He knealt back down and under his breath he murmered, "I'm sorry." before getting up and leaving the store...

**A/N: The end of chapter four - what's going to happen in chapter five? I hope I have readers for this. :\ hahaha. **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich - say hi to your mum for me! **


	5. Heaven and Hell

**A/N: Chapter five! I've actually decided to post one chapter a week! If I get the free time I might post two a week, but since I don't, it's going to be one chapter a week! Cool beans, let's get into Chapter Five...**

"So we have enough supplies, ammo, food, drinks and first-aid to keep us alive for quite some time! I'll say about two and a half months! That's great work, Peter!"

Henry Rivers is the only man Pete can trust right now. In the short two and a half days he's been with him, he's already learnt so much about him. Pete even still cannot believe he's living in the middle of an apocalyptic world right now. It's just all happened so fast for him - for everyone. Pete would have to eventually get used to the new world, but for now, he's always worried. Worried about what would happen if he was bitten, if Henry was bitten, where would they hideout and if it was secure enough ... his girlfriend. Bonnie. The name gets to him now. With all these worries he still has her in his mind at all times - it's his number one rule.

Do not give up on Bonnie!

**"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you." **

"And what you did back in the Bakery. Trust me son, it was a good thing on your part."

What Henry was referring to was when Pete killed a man. He was alive, but was recently bitten. The man begged for him to let him turn into a walker, but Pete refused. Pete knows now that the man is with his dead wife and daughter, and they can now live forever in the afterlife. Which begged why Pete decided to ask the next question...

**"Hey Henry..." **Pete started.

"Yes?" Responded Henry while grabbing a handful of potato chips and forcing them into his mouth.

**"Do you believe there is a heaven?" **

Henry pulled the ute over on the side of the road. They were only just outside the highway, and from there on in it was going to be a very long ride. Henry swallowed his potato chips and looked at Pete.

"Are you asking this because of the man in the Bakery?" Henry asked.

Pete nodded, and Henry looked outside the window and sighed. He didn't let Pete see a smile on his face, but when he turned back to Pete, his smile went back to his normal serious face. His focused face. The face he always wears at all times. Henry had a weird sense of humour. He enjoyed killing walkers. It was like an obsession to him. Henry was a man Pete could never study - he was unpredictable. With that being said, Pete had no idea what Henry's response was going to be. Postive or negative? Would he ignore it?

"I believe there is a heaven, but I sure as hell ain't going to it. If there's a heaven, there must be a hell and that is where I am heading." Was Henry's response. Yes, it wasn't what Pete expected at all.

**"Why is that?" **Pete asked.

"I sin everyday, and I sure as hell don't go to Church every god damn Sunday. Besides, if I go to hell, there's just more demons for me to kill. Maybe I could challenge Satan for his throne, and then when I win, I"ll make you my sideman. What do you say?"

**"Uhh... okay." **

Henry laughed very weirdly, which freaked out Pete a little. Henry turned the car back on and drove off. Pete repeated in his head what Henry had said, and the last time out he then smiled. Henry was a weird and awkward man, but he was funny. Pete reached into the back and grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies and opened it. He bit into the cookie and licked his lips - scrumptious.

They turned a sharp right which went straight into the highway.

"Get some rest. It's going to be a long trip. I'll wake you up when we get somewhere to rest for a bit." Henry told Pete, and Pete did what he was told and instantly he closed his eyes.

**Three hours later...**

"PETE!"

Pete awoke quickly, and looked around. The sun was just setting over the horizon, and the two were still on the highway. He turned to Henry, who was leant over at Pete's face. Pete inched back a bit, out of the sheer awkwardness.

**"What is it? Where are we?" **Pete asked.

"We just ran out of fuel and I'm going to fill up. Hop out and have a stretch and a walk around. If you have to piss or shit, go into the bushes just over there." Henry pointed to bushland next to the highway. "Meet back in five."

**"Good idea. I have to squeeze the lemon." **Pete said while smirking, as he got out of the car.

"You disgust me." Henry replied, as Pete head towards the bush and unzipped his jeans, before letting the urine stream into the grass.

When Pete finished, he decided to go for a walk along the highway for a minute, to look in the flipped over vehicles and rubble laid out over the road. He didn't find anything useful, so eventually he went back to the ute. One thing made him stop in his tracks. He looked around all over the place but he could not find the whereabouts of Henry Rivers. He walked around the ute a couple of times before beginning to panic. What's going to happen to Pete? Is Henry dead? Did he get chased by walkers? That couldn't have happened - he would have heard them while he was scavenging for stuff along the road.

"Hey."

The voice came from behind him. Pete didn't turn around straight away, because the voice didn't sound like Henry's. He turned around quickly, and saw three men, but the vision went quickly blank as one of the men knocked Pete straight out with the end of a baseball bat...

...

...

...

...

"Wake up..."

...

...

...

...

"DAMN IT, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Water was tipped on Pete's face as he awoke. His face was masked with some sort of bag. His arms were tied behind his back. Where was he? He could only see just faintly through the mask. He noticed two silver empty buckets, that must have contained the water that was tipped on his head that a man leant against the front door held in his hands...

Wait... two buckets?

Pete turned to his right and saw a faint silouhette of Henry. Henry must be just as confused as he is. He looked further to his right to see a man, holding Henry's cowboy hat. The man walked in front of Henry and smirked.

"You think you feel stronger and more powerful with a stupid cowboy hat?!" The man yelled out, before hitting Henry with the hat directly in the face.

"That's enough!" Said another man. He recognized the voice - the man who knocked him out with the baseball bat. He slowly walked into the middle of the room, with his arms folded. "You listen up and you listen well ... we don't allow outsiders into our group. This is our third day in this hell hole and we don't want to worry about two men turning into one of those monsters and turning us all. You best be on your way before the sun rises, and if you're not ... we will kill you."

The man turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around.

"One more thing - we've stolen your ute and your supplies. Now fuck off ASAP please." The man left as did the other man. He opened the door, and in came a group of people. It was hard to see who was there, and a lot of voices all tried to get louder than the other.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Pete yelled out. He had no choice - the arguement really started to annoy him. Someone hurried straight over to him and he knew that he was going to get punched or kicked or something violent. Pete prepared to brace himself as he closed his eyes, but he didn't feel anything except the mask being slowly taken off his head. He then opened his eyes and the lightbulbs had blinded him for a few seconds. He rubbed his eyes and then looked up, and he let his jaw drop. He couldn't believe it...

**"Bonnie?!" **


	6. Stress Less

**A/N: Chapter six has arrived. Hope you're enjoying. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, send me a message. I'll see if I can include it. I want to keep any readers I have entertained and into the story as much as possible, so if you've got any ideas send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Thanks everyone! Let's go... :D**

**"Bonnie?!" **

Miracles do happen. In what is some sort of coincidence, Bonnie is alive and living and healthy, and she was also right in front of him for the first time in nearly four days. It's not a long time, but in the apocalypse it must have felt like at least four months instead of days. Pete is in shock and awe, that he contined to sit on the ground and stare at the beautiful long blonde hair and wide blue eyes of his girlfriend. The two embraced in a kiss. Pete still remembers the tender softness of her lips - it was good. He didn't want the kiss to end, but eventually Bonnie pulled away and smiled.

"I can't believe this. You're actually alive. I thought I lost you!" Bonnie said, almost about to cry.

**"I'm just so glad you're alive." **Pete responded.

The man who knocked Pete out came over and untied Henry and then Pete. As soon as Pete's arms were free, he stood up as quick as possible and hugged Bonnie, and then they kissed again.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the baseball bat." Said the man.

Pete stopped hugging and turned aorund to the man, who stood in the middle of the shed, which he can clearly confirm now because the mask was off his face. Pete could tell that the man felt sorry, with the expression on his face. He understood him and forgave him - he was only doing what was best for his group.

**"My name's Pete." **He told the man, and he offered a handshake.

"I'm Andrew. Andrew Martin." He replied and reached in for a good, firm handshake.

**"These your people?" **Pete asked.

"Yeah, they are. We were all locked in a shopping mall back in the city when things went for a turn for the worst. We managed to escape, and we just left the city. I know that some of us wanted to look for friends and family to see if they were alright, and we managed to do that and gather up very little of them. Everyone else must have turned or already escaped. Bonnie was one of the one's we picked up." Andrew explained to Pete.

**"Wait so ... who was the one who went looking for her?" **

Pete turned around to look at Bonnie, with her head down looking guilty. He then turned to the door to the group of people there and then he saw ...

**"Fuck! It's just one coincidence after another isn't it?" **

"How you doin' Pete?" Michael said coming over to Pete, and they shook hands.

**"I'm doing better now." **Pete said he smiled. Michael threw a fake smile back, and chose to ignore the fact that he tried to make Bonnie cheat on him.

"Come on, you must be tired or hungry. I assume it's not hungry - not a lot of us get hungry after what we've seen." Andrew said as he began walking towards the door.

**"Yeah I'm pretty tired, are you Henry?" **Pete asked.

"A little, but I don't sleep often - sleep is for the weak." Henry said, who kept quiet the entire time since being unmasked. He picked up his cowboy hat and fixed it up, before putting it on and headed towards the door. He gave the man who hit Henry with the hat a look of anger, before leaving with Andrew and Pete. The group followed, but Bonnie and Michael stayed behind.

"I'm not telling him." Michael said.

"Neither am I - we're going to keep what you tried to do quiet and we're going to forget all about you trying to fuck me." Bonnie replied as she left. Michael was alone in the shed, and stayed there for a good few minutes, before leaving too...

**"This is a big house." **Pete said to Andrew, as they began to climb up the stairs in a house a mere 300 metres from the shed on a very big field.

"Yeah, well it's not mine. We were just very lucky to have found it. It's a good place to stay." Andrew stated, before opening a door upstairs. "You and Bonnie can stay in here I guess, since you're both together."

**"Thank you Andrew. I really appreciate this." **

"It's my pleasure."

Andrew goes to leave.

**"Where is Henry staying?" **Pete decided to ask.

"Oh, I tried asking for him to sleep but he refused. He decided to keep watch outside for the night, and then he said he'd sleep during the day. It's very kind of him." Andrew established, before heading down the stairs.

Pete shrugged to himself, before entering the room and closing the door behind him. He hasn't slept in a bed in a few days, and it'll be real good to sleep in one. He sat on the bed and he closed his eyes and smiled, before laying back on it. So comfortable. He was about to fall asleep then and there, before the door opened and in came Bonnie. Pete tilted his head up and smiled at her, and she smiled back. She closed the door and locked it, and took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed and laid next to Pete.

"You don't know how happy I am right now." Bonnie told Pete.

**"You know I've been searching for you for the past four days." **Pete explained, and Bonnie looked up at Pete and smiled before they kissed. Bonnie then got out of bed. **"What are you doing?" **

Bonnie began to unbutton her short-sleeved checkered shirt and Pete smirked and then laughed. She took it off and threw it on the floor, and then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and took them off too. All that was left on her body was her blue and white striped bra and panties. Pete stood up, but Bonnie pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of Pete and sat right on the zipper of his pants. She bent in and began kissing Pete all over his face and neck, before climbing off and motioned down his pants. He took off his pants and threw it on the floor, and began to move her way to the boxers, but the sound of a light clang stopped her. She looked to the floor, as did Pete.

"What was that?" She asked.

**"Not sure." **Pete said as he got up and looked under his pants. His happy mood immediately changed, as he picked up that engagement ring and stared at it sadly.

"What do you have hun?"

Pete turned to Bonnie and held the engagement ring between his thumb and second finger, and Bonnie sunk. She jumped off the bed and went to take it, but Pete pulled it away.

**"Explain." **He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

**"Don't bullshit me Bonnie. Are you seeing someone else?" **

"Are you CRAZY?!"

**"Maybe I am, but can you blame me? Look what I'm fucking holding." **

"Look, nobody proposed to me or anything like that."

**"Then what is this?" **

Bonnie took it off of Pete and sighed, before sitting back on the bed. She looked up at Pete, and got down on her knees and then lifted her right leg up. Pete then and there realised now - what an idiot he was. He feels like the stupidest man in Atlanta. He waited for those four words and she would wait for the deciding factor to the answer of:

"Pete, I was going to ask you to marry me. I bought the ring a week ago and I know it's untraditional for a woman to do this, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I wanted you to marry me." Bonnie explained to Pete, and Pete couldn't help but smile.

**"I'm .. I'm sorry." **Pete started. **"I thought some dickhead proposed to you and you accepted. I'm so stupid." **

"You're not. I can see why you'd be mad." Bonnie said.

**"Then yes..."**

"Yes what?"

**"I will marry you." **

Bonnie smiled, and Pete put his hand out for the ring to be put on his finger, but as Bonnie was about to do that, she pulled away. She stood up and then stepped back a little bit, before pulled her panties out and dropping the ring in them and smirked. Pete smirked too.

**"Oh god I love you." **He said, as he stepped towards Bonnie and they pashed before falling on the bed. Pete pulled down Bonnie's pants and grabbed the ring and put it on his index finger, before taking off his boxers...

**A/N: The end of Chapter Six. Remember to rate, review, favourite and message me some ideas if you want them included in the fan fiction!**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	7. The Groupee

**A/N: Chapter seven! Comin' early! :D Let's jump right into it... **

Slowly, his eyes opened. The sun shone through the window brightly, which made Pete turn the opposite direction. He rubbed his eyes and beamed. For once in a while, he can be proud that he's one of the sane ones left on the earth. He's healthy and not bitten, he's with a group of survivors who are willing to look out for each other and most of all ... he's found Bonnie. His girlfriend... or now his fiancée. For him, life couldn't get better ... well ... other than the fact that they are living in the middle of an apocalypse.

Pete had a good 12 hour sleep. It must have just passed midday. Pete didn't want to awake from an amazing dream he had last night. Dreaming that he stood on the altar, waiting for his beautiful bride to walk up the aisle in the neat white dress, and just itching for them to kiss and be pronounced Mister and Misses Peter Swift.

When he was finally fully awake, he turned back and noticed Bonnie had left the room. He sat up and stretched his arms in the air, and yawned. He climbed out of bed and inched his way towards the door and twisted it open. Heading down the stairs, he noticed that through the window next to the front door, the group ere all talking outside in a circle. Pete left the house and began heading down towards them.

"Pete, you're finally awake!" Andrew yelled out, as the group turned around to face Pete. Pete joined the group and chuckled a bit.

**"Yeah I am. That sleep was great. Thank you again." **Pete responded.

"Of course. I'd like to introduce to you our group." Andrew says.

**"Oh cool."**

Pete stood next to Andrew, as he went through them one by one, explaining everything about them.

"You know Bonnie, Michael and me already. Over here we have Frank. He's in his late fifties, and he's a great chef. Top five chefs in all of Georgia. He cooks every meal for us. Name any dish and he'll make it for you - guarenteed!" Andrew started out.

"Pleasure to be at your acquaintance, sir." Frank says to Pete, and Pete smiles at him.

"Next, we have Selena. She was a nurse at a hospital in Atlanta. She had to escape when the monsters raided it, and she got away only just with a former group, but they ended up splitting up. So she's with us now, and she's a great addition!"

"Nice to meet you." Selena said to Pete.

**"Nice to meet you too. I'd love to know the story of how you escaped and joined that group." **Pete told Selena.

"Well, I'll keep it short. I was working on a police sheriff before I heard screams from outside the halls. I looked out, and a siren started. It was a Code Red at first which stands for fire, but then we had to evacuate, and Code White never sounded. I saw some of those monsters beginning to feed on the living, and it made me sick to the stomach. I just barged through the front and ran into a parking lot. A man helped me into a van and we got away, but it wasn't long before the van flipped over and we crashed. I ended up leaving it." She explained.

**"Wow. That's amazing." **Pete said, listening to every word she was saying.

She smiled, and Andrew continued on going through the group.

"Next we have Tom, with his son Jesse. Tom was a builder working on a construction site back in the city. The monsters raided the site." Andrew explained.

"I watched two of my co-workers fall off scaffolding because of those monsters. It still haunts me to this day." Tom says, aggressively. Pete felt uneasy around him.

**"I'm sorry to hear." **That was all Pete said.

"Finally, the most dangerous man in our group. A former member of the army, who can work any weapon you give to him. His speciality - sniping. His name is Kyan."

Kyan nods to Pete, holding an M24 Sniper Rifle in his hand. Pete nods back. Pete likes him already. He loved anything to do with war and military. His thoughts quickly distracted him when he heard the sound of a dog barking. A German Shepherd is tied up on the left hand side of the house at a pole. It's trying to move about, but the dog keeps getting pulled back.

"Lucy, sit!" Kyan yelled out, and the dog immediately stopped barking, stood its ground and sat down quietly. Kyan marched his way over towards Lucy, and untied her. He put a leash on her before returning to the group. "This is Lucy, my love, my life."

**"I love dogs. And you've trained her perfectly well." **Pete says, impressed.

"I sure have. She can do all sorts of tricks."

An awkward silence arose between the group, until Andrew decided to do something about it. He motioned out of the group and headed towards the house, saying excitedly, "let's get some lunch, shall we?!". Everyone else agreed, and followed Andrew. Pete took a step forward, before being pulled back by Bonnie. Bonnie leant in and kissed Pete, and smiled.

**"What was that for?" **Pete asked smiling.

"Nothing, can't your future wife kiss you whenever she wants to?" Bonnie responds.

**"Of course she can. She's my future wife." **Pete says and they kiss again, before heading inside too.

Everyone but Michael, who stayed where the group was, and saw everything that just transpired between Pete and Bonnie. Michael knew in his mind that, overhearing what they just spoke about, Bonnie was soon to become Misses Bonnie Swift. Michael couldn't allow that to happen, not now ... not ever. Michael knows he loves Bonnie more than Pete ever could, and he was planning to show that... but how? Michael shook his head of all his thoughts, before eventually heading inside...

**A/N: That's it! Thanks for reading! Remember to review, rate and favourite if you like it! If you're wanting to critizise make sure you do it with reasoning and not just say, "this sucks!" ... it will be deleted! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich ... say hi to your mum for me! **


	8. Read 'Em And Weep

**A/N: Chapter eight's here! Just like to give a shout-out to a few people!**

**ViresAdLegatum - amazing Naruto fan fiction. READ IT! He's on hiatus at the moment, but if you love Naruto you should defs read his fic.**

**Archnemeses - She's written a looooot of fics, but she's writing a Walking Dead fic now and it's good so far! She's also giving me tips for this fic - READ HER STUFF!**

**Madison, Elliott and Kyan - Just for reading this fic and giving me ideas on it. Thanks guys! **

**Now ... let's get into this chapter ... there will also be a HUGE plot-twist coming up in the next couple of chapters ... stay tuned. :)**

They all sat around a big, long table made of Winsome Wood. The table was big enough to fit about 30 people, which gave Pete the thought that a big family must have lived in the house. It was the greatest lunch Pete had had in a full week. Nicely chopped fresh chicken with vegetables, a whole ham cooked to perfection, crumbed fish with bits of lemon on the side, a fruit platter with watermelon, sliced juicy apples, chopped bananas and grapes, crackers and a Tzatzki dip and five loaves of bread. The person to thank for this feast was Frank - what a legend!

**"Frank, this ham is delightful!" **Pete complimented.

"Thank you Pete. Always nice to be recognised for my cooking." Frank responded in his rusty voice. Frank was in his early 60's but still seemed to live like he was in his early 40's.

Pete looked around the table at all the people he just met. He couldn't believe that they were all friendly and helpful. Something made him stop chewing his food - where was Henry? He swallowed his ham and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

**"Where is Henry? Haven't seen him all morning." **Pete asked the table.

"Um, no I haven't seen him either." Andrew replied.

**"Did he go to sleep last night?" **

"Yeah I showed him to his room, but he wasn't very happy. I don't think he likes me very much."

**"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not the the type of man who sort of, 'likes' people."**

"Yeah, I'm not."

Everyone all stopped eating and turned there attention to Henry. He had his vintage cowboy hat on, and somehow managed to find a bottle of liquor, and was obviously drunk. Pete sighed, and shook his head. Was it out disappointment? It probably was, but for some reason the liquor went with Henry like two peas in a pod. Henry dizzly made his way to a chair and slopped himself into it in an uncomfortable position.

"Hey Pete." He said.

**"Yeah?" **

"Pass me a uh... pass me the chicken."

**"Uh sure." **

Pete picked up the platter of sliced chicken and passed it down to the end of the table. Henry ate a bit of the chicken and moaned in satisfaction, before collapsing face first into the platter. The liquor bottle dropped to the floor, but didn't break - alcohol came out of it onto the wooden flooring.

"Daddy, is that man a hobo?" Jesse asked his father, Tom.

"Well son I believe he is." Tom replied.

"I was gonna have some more of that chicken..." Selena said sadly.

An awkward silence filled the room for a good ten seocnds, before Michael decided to break it. He stood up and picked up his plate and Bonnie's plate.

"How about we get cleaning yeah? There's plenty of food left for dinner tonight." He elaborated, as he walked into the kitchen, and everybody agreed.

Everybody picked up their own plate and headed into the kitchen, before returning to pick up the platters of food and the remaining cutlery on the table. By this time, Henry had fallen off of his chair and had fallen asleep on the floor, which gave Pete the oppertunity to take the chicken to the kitchen. Unfortunately for everyone, nobody would want to have it now, due to the fact a newly-recent alcoholic had fallen asleep onto it, with his bad breath and drool all through it. Pete went outside and fed it to Lucy, Kyan's dog.

"Thank you Pete." Kyan said from the rooftop of the house. Kyan was keeping watch from all walkers in the area.

**"No problem Kyan. Did you want any food?" **Pete asked.

"Nope." Was his response, which made Pete shrug and he went inside.

Pete closed the door behind him and turned right into a hug from his sweetheart - Bonnie. The hug was very long and warm, which is just how Pete liked it, and he knew now that he was going to get a lot of those hugs because soon enough, they are going to be married.

"When are we going to tell everyone about our marriage?" Bonnie asked.

**"Well, how about I talk to Andrew about having some sort of wedding just out in the backyard. We can set up a small altar and it can be amazing." **Pete explained.

"Ah, I can picture it now." Bonnie said, smiling as they then exchanged a kiss. At this time, Michael had entered the room, but stopped in his tracks to watch them kiss, which hurt him in the heart. He hesitated, but then began to speak...

"Guys? We need your help in the kitchen." Michael said to the two.

"Okay Michael, we'll be right there." Bonnie responded, as Michael glared at Pete, who looked at Michael with a joyful stare, but Michael didn't give one back. He left the room.

_**"What's gotten into him?" **_Pete thought, but his thoughts stopped as Bonnie reached in for another kiss.

**Later...**

Andrew, Michael, Tom, Frank, Kyan and Pete all sat around a small, circular, glass table in the living room, playing Texas Hold 'Em. It was the most fun Pete had in many months. Tom was on a four-round winning streak, and his last hand he had a straight to 7. Frank was almost eliminated as well as Andrew. Pete had played poker for many years, and knew it was his time to step up. He's won in casino tournaments, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to beat a normal player instead of a vetaran. He received his first card ...

3 of Hearts...

Pete waited for his second card to come round. When he received it, he took a quick glance...

5 of Hearts...

Pete began this round, and decided to check. The entire table went round and checked. From Pete to the left, went Frank, Andrew, Tom, Kyan and then Michael. Pete was the exact opposite of Tom Andrew threw out the first three cards in the middle of the table...

3 of Clubs, 5 of Diamonds and then Queen of Spades...

Pete had an instant two pair, and threw in $200 into the pot. Frank threw in $200, Andrew folded, Tom raised $400, Kyan folded, Michael folded, Pete threw in another $200 and Frank then Frank folded. Automatically, just like that - it was down to two. Andrew threw out the next card...

9 of Diamonds...

Pete, in his mind, smirked. Pete still had his two pair, and was ready to bet some serious dough.

**"I bet $1000." **Pete said, as he threw in $1000 into the pot. Tom nodded, and then matched it, and raised $200. Pete couldn't help but smirk now, and matched that.

"You guys good?" Andrew asked, and Tom and Pete nodded...

The final card...

5 of Spades...

The fullhouse! Pete knew this was going to snap Tom's winning streak, but to play it safe, he decided to check just to see what Tom would do. It would also mean that Tom would think Pete had a bad hand, making him end up winning it ... in his mind anyway. Tom though, went in a direction Pete didn't think about...

"I'm all in..."

Tom put in his $34700 into the pot and rested his chin in both his hands. Pete moved his lips around for a little bit, and then stared into Tom's eyes. Was he bluffing? It was hard to tell - he's a very good player out of Pete's astonishment. After a minute of thinking, he made his decision...

**"Oh why the hell not?" **Pete went all in also, pushing his $27320 into the pot. Tom nodded.

"Alright boys, show us what you got..." Andrew said to the two.

**"I have a Fullhouse 3's and 5's. Read 'em and weep, bitch!" **Pete said smiling. He was just about read to collect his chips, until...

"Fullhouse." Tom said throwing his 9 of Spades and 9 of Clubs, making up a Fullhouse 9's and 5's. Immediately, Tom pulled in the money, and eliminated Pete.

**"Shit..." **Was all Pete could say.

"Wow Tom, you're really good at this." Andrew said, and Tom thanked Andrew.

**"Looks like that is all for me guys. I'm gonna head off to bed now fellas. See you in the morning." **Pete said, as he left the table, shaking everyone's hand.

His handshake with Michael left Pete was a weird feeling in his stomach. Michael's hands were very cold and he stared into Pete's eyes. For some reason, Pete couldn't turn away.

"Good night ... Peter." He said, and let go before Pete left the room in a hurry. He leant against the wall and breathed like he just ran a race.

**"What the hell?" **Pete said under his breath...

**A/N: Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	9. Scavenger Hunt

**A/N: Chapter nine's here guys. I don't have anything to say so let's just jump right in...**

Another great sleep. Two in a row. Pete awoke with a big smile on his face. He didn't take any time to stay in bed for an extra few minutes just to get himself to adjust to the fact that he was actually awake. Instead, he jumped right out of bed and stretched a bit. He threw on a plain white shirt and long blue jeans, with boots and unlocked his bedroom door and made his way out. Once again, Bonnie awoke before him.

Pete made his way down the stairs and ran right into Frank.

**"Oh sorry Frank." **Pete said.

"Oh don't worry. Want some breakfast?" Frank asked.

**"Umm... maybe soon. Might go see if Andrew wants any help." **

"Okay - just call me if you want anything."

**"Thank you Frank. Means a lot." **

The two smiled at each other before walking in opposite directions. Pete made his way out the back door and down a set of stairs. He saw that Tom and his son, Jesse were gathering firewood towards the treeline on the left hand side, Andrew was at the shed gathering tools - but something made him uneasy. Michael was working on a tractor next to the shed, and ever since Pete stepped foot out of the house, Michael never took his eyes off of Pete. Pete and Michael just exchanged glances for at least thirty seconds.

"PETE!" Pete jumped and saw Andrew standing right in front of him. Pete turned to him and smiled. "Are you alright?"

**"Yeah, yeah I am sorry." **Pete said, faking a smile.

"Ah it's because you were first eliminated from that Poker game last night, amd I right?" Andrew said with a big smirk on his face.

**"Man let me tell you, that sucked bad. I'll have to get Tom back next time." **

"For sure."

**"Did you want any help with anything?" **

"Yeah actually, we're about to go on a scavenge run. There's a small little street up North from here with little corner stores and mini-shops. We'd need your help to carry some stuff. No word if any of them monsters are walking through the street or not, but of course there's only one way to find out." Andrew explained.

**"Yeah alright. I'm up for it. When do we leave?" **

"Right now."

Andrew began walking past Pete, and then Pete took a glance over at Michael's direction, but to his surprise, Michael had vanished. Pete looked around quickly, gulped and then ran up after Andrew. Pete noticed that Kyan was sitting on the roof, eating some ham from last night. Kyan through off little bits of ham to Lucy, his German Shepherd. Kyan looked at Pete and the two nodded at each other.

Andrew stood on the back porch and turned to the wide backyard, as if to say he was the King of the land and the back porch was his throne.

"Alright guys, gather around!" Andrew yelled out.

Tom and Jesse made their way towards the bottom of the stairs where Pete had just stopped. Bonnie, Selena and Frank all walked out of the house and went down the stairs. Bonnie and Pete had a quick peck on the lips. Immediately after the small kiss, Michael stepped in out of nowhere and Pete looked up to him, and Michael tried to not take any notice at him. Pete raised his eyebrow, and shook his head and took his attention right back to Andrew.

"Okay, we're about to go on a scavenge run at that street we passed coming here." Andrew started out. "Now we're going to need at least 3 people to come, just so we can gather a lot. We'll take your blue pickup truck Pete, the vehicle you and Henry were in before we found you."

**"No worries." **

"So Pete, you're coming. Who else is in?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I'm in." Michael belted out.

"Beautiful. Anyone else?"

Kyan climbed down the left hand side of the house and then climbed up the fence and onto the porch next to Andrew. Everyone saw it, and was amazed at his ability and how athletic he was.

"I'm in."

"Sorry Kyan, but you're our guard. You're here to watch the house." Andrew explained.

"Alright count me in." Tom called out.

"Groovy. Let's get straight to it. We'll take that blue pickup. Three can fit in the front and one lucky fucker can ride in the back with the supplies and stuff. Let's go!"

"Wait, daddy let me come with you!" Jesse yelled out as he chased after his father.

"No son, this is a big man job. Wait here." Tom explained.

"But I'm a big boy..." Jesse said, throwing a tantrum.

Andrew exchanged this glance with Tom, and Tom knew what he was saying. Andrew was allowing Jesse to come if he wanted to, and Tom sighed, and bobbed down to his son, who was just about ready to cry.

"Will you promise to listen to every word I say if you come?" Tom asked. Jesse beamed and nodded, and Tom smiled and they all headed out the front.

Pete hadn't seen the front yard yet, which was very ironic. It was gorgeous. The pathway to the front door was straight, but directly next to it were beautiful flowers, still growing strong in the Second World. The grass looked freshly mowed and the fence at the front of the house didn't seem touched by any walkers at all. Pete was impressed. Either the original owner of the house had left it like that and in a miraculous coincidence it stayed beautiful, or, the more obvious reason, Andrew did this.

The group's vehicles were all parked facing the road in a line. There were at least five cars there. The house was at the very end of the street, which answered the reason why there was a forest as the backyard to the home. Michael climbed into the back of the truck, carrying a few weapons for everyone to use. Andrew climbing into the driver's seat and Tom, Jesse and Pete climbing in next to Andrew. Jesse had to sit on Tom's lap.

Andrew started the engine, and a thought popped into Pete's mind - what about Henry?

**"Hey where's Henry?" Haven't seen him since lunch yesterday." **Pete asked.

"Uhh your friend has been up in his room for nearly 24 hours. Who knows what he's doing there." Andrew clarified, before driving to the end of the street, and turning right.

The ride to their destination was shorter than Pete expected, which was good. Pete did not see any walkers on the road, but on the street with the shops ... that was a whole different story. Opposite the street, was a carpark and they all stopped in the middle of it, and looked into the street. Pete had a rough estimation on how many there were...

**"Jesus I think there's roughly 30 in there." **

"There are probably more in the stores." Tom pointed out, which made Pete panic even more.

"Alright I have a plan ... but someone needs to be a distraction." Andrew said.

Silence was drawn over the truck, until the sound of a man standing up was heard behind them. They all turned to see Michael jump out of the truck and jog towards the street. Andrew shrugged and slowly drove behind him. Michael stood at the end of the street.

"HEY YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! OVER HERE!" He yelled out, which drew some of their attention.

As he kept yelling out, he began to run back to the carpark. Andrew, Pete, Tom and Jesse all bobbed down in the truck as the walkers all ran past it, chasing after Michael - wanting his body. When the final sounds of footsteps stopped, they all looked up and there was nothing in their vision. Andrew drove the truck around the corner and very little walkers were seen.

"That bastard just probably saved our life..." Andrew said quietly, but loud enough so the other three could hear.

Pete felt very uncomfortable about one of his best friend's just jumping out and making over three dozen walkers chase after him. He felt empty. Emotionless. Andrew stopped the car in an awkward position in the middle of the street, and quickly jumped out and grabbed a rifle from the back. He had to load and cock it quickly, because two walkers were after him. As he did though, he gave both of the walkers a headshot, before grabbing a pistol. He gave it to Tom. Andrew then looked at Pete.

"Mate ... pick any weapon you want." He said, and Pete pulled out a Winchester M1897, and his jaw dropped.

**"Where did you find these weapons?!" **He blurted out.

"I don't know ... ask Henry."

Andrew made his way into a store, and Pete shrugged as if to say, "fair enough". Pete loaded his shotgun and took a bit of extra ammo with him, which he clipped onto his jeans. He began to wonder what Henry used to do for a living - he must have raided a number of police stations and army bases. But he had no time to think about him now - he had a job to do.

"Jesse I want you to stay right behind me every step of the way. We won't be out for long." Tom explained to his son.

"Yes sir." He said, mimicking a salute.

They made their way into a Pharmacy. Pete studied each store and wondered what he wanted to gather. There was a small grocery store and Pete decided to search that. He pulled the door open and the bell rang above it, signalling that someone was entering the store. Back then it wouldn't have really mattered ... but now? The sound of the bell made at least seven walkers come out of nowhere and make their way towards him. Pete cocked his shotgun, and pulled the trigger. Each shot took the walkers down. He had to reload fast, before more of them came his way.

He finished the reloading process, and began searching. Some of the fruit seemed edible. He grabbed a plastic bag and put in some bananas, apples, oranges and grapes. He quickly took it to the car and put it in the back. He saw a walker coming out of a store next to him, and he melee'd him with the butt of the rifle, which made a legitimate dent in his face. He then dropped the shotgun and picked up a steel pipe on the side of the road, and beat him with it, making his face fall to pieces in the process.

"That's fucking disgusting."

Pete turned to Andrew, who had plastic bags of bread and rolls in his hands. He smiled and put them in the back of the ute before heading into another store. Pete picked up his shotgun again and ran back into the grocery store. He ended up taking some nuts, chips and a couple 1.5 litre bottles of water to the ute and waited for the rest. Andrew firstly returned with one last bag, containing some clothing.

**"Clothes?" **Pete questioned.

"Yeah why not? I know Bonnie and Selena are tired of washing our old, dirty clothes everyday. Might bring in some new clothes." Andrew explained.

Pete shrugged, and the two waited for Tom and Jesse. Minutes passed. Andrew jumped into the back of the truck.

"TOM! JESSE! COME ON LET'S GO!" He called out loudly. There was no response. After a few seconds, a scream was heard.

**"That sounded like Jesse!" **Pete said.

Andrew jumped out of the back of the truck and the two ran in the direction where the scream was heard. They ran into a book store, and to the back door. The back door was locked, and Andrew had to keep bumping into it. After a little bit, it opened and the two ran out. They stopped in the middle of their tracks, and Andrew fell over in shock ... there were the three dozen walkers, all banging on the fence trying to get to Tom, who was standing in the very corner.

**"Tom, let's go!" **Pete said.

"I can't, we have to get Jesse." He responded.

"Alright, then where is he?" Andrew asked.

Tom had no answer. Andrew looked down at the ground, in anger. Although Jesse wasn't his son, Andrew wasn't one to lose a member of his group ... not that easily.

"We'll find him. Let's go he'll be out here." Andrew explained, and the three all returned back in the book store and closed the door behind them. They ran outside, and Michael was waiting at the truck.

**"Michael, holy shit!" **Pete said in shock.

"Get in the truck let's go, let's go!" He said, completely ignoring Pete's comment.

"We can't yet - we have to find my fucking son!" Tom screamed out.

"What? Where is he?"

**"We don't know." **

"Well hurry up we need to get the hell out of here. Those monsters will ambush us!"

As soon as Michael finished his sentence, at the other end of the streek, the three dozen walkers all came running towards them, hungry and angry. The four all saw them in shock, and quickly piled into the truck, with Michael getting in the back. Andrew turned on the engine, and reversed out of the street, with the walkers still following them. He turned and put his foot to the pedal and drove away from the street. Tom, who had his hands on the window, was crying his eyes out...

"NO! MY FUCKING SON! NO!".

**A/N: That's chapter nine in the books guys! Hope you're enjoying. Remember to review and rate and favourite. It's always appreciated. **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	10. Walkers And Stalkers

**A/N: Chapter ten! Double digit chapters! WOO! I'm happy. :D Just like to thank my readers and I will be releasing as much as I can. My goal is to reach 25 chapters, and then after that 50. If I get to 100 chapters (I probably won't be who knows?) I'll be incredibly happy. Also for the record, this chapter will probably be pretty short, so sorry about that one. Haha. Let's just jump right in to chapter ten... :)**

A silence had spread the entire truck ride home, with nobody talking to each other. Everybody felt sorry for Tom, knowing that his son is back on that street most probably dead. Michael sat in the back looking after the supplies they gathered to take back to their group. Andrew was more angry that upset and Pete felt like he should do something about it. He felt like it was his fault that Jesse got left behind. Pete began plotting a way to find Jesse in his head, but quickly those thoughts disappeared when they drove up the the house. They were back.

Nobody was ready to mention the bad news to the rest of the group. If anything, it was Tom's responsibility, so Pete decided to keep his mouth shut as they went through the house, and to the backyard, where everybody sat on the back porch having fresh lemonade and biscuits that Frank had prepared for them.

"You're all back!" Selena said, beaming as she got off her chair and waited for the supplies to show up, like it was Christmas morning.

"Did you get anything?" Bonnie asked.

**"Yeah it's in the truck." **Pete responded, depressingly.

Frank, Bonnie and Selena noticed the emotional faces on each man, and they all began to wonder what the hell happened. It finally hit Selena on what was missing from them.

"Where's Jesse?" She asked, curiously.

Pete, Andrew, Michael all individually eyed Tom, and Tom was staring at the ground. He let a tear fall down his cheek, but avoided showing any of them. He wiped the tear from his cheek and looked up, blankly.

"Dead probably." Was his reply, as he turned around and walked into the house, with the door slowly closing behind him.

"I'm not quite sure I follow." Frank exclaimed.

**"Jesse got lost. We had no choice but to leave because the walkers ambushed us." **Pete said, about to break down.

"Shit." Selena blurted out.

**"It's okay though. I'm going to be the one to head back into that street and find him." **Pete said strongly, almost acting like the new leader of the group.

"As much as it's appreciated Pete, I think you going back in alone is basically a death wish. I will be going along too, and we will leave tonight." Andrew explained.

"So am I..." A man said from the rooftop - Kyan. Kyan climbed down the roof and climbed up the stairs to the back porch.

"I've already explained that you're the man to keep watch from any of those monsters." Andrew said to him firmly.

"Don't worry. I've got Henry watching with me, and he can watch alone for a while." Kyan responded.

**"Wait, Henry's sober?" **Pete asked.

The sound of something dropping on the roof got the group's attention. Then the sound of something rolling was heard. A beer bottle fell off the roof and smashed on the stairs.

"Aww no." Henry said to himself from the roof.

Pete and Andrew both death stared Kyan, and Kyan sighed and shook his head as he left the group and climbed up the house again, parkour style. Andrew nodded to Pete as he went inside, and Frank and Selena followed. All that was left was Bonnie, Pete and Michael. All alone on the porch. Pete sat down next to Bonnie, and Michael stood his ground awkwardly.

**"You alright Michael?" **Pete asked, and Michael death stared him, before heading inside as well. **"What is his problem?"**

"I'm not sure, why?" Bonnie asked.

**"I don't know. He's been acting very weird lately. Ignoring me and giving me those weird glances. I'm not sure if he appreciates me being here." **

"Oh don't say that."

**"It's true though - what it feels like to me." **

Bonnie looked at the ground, trying not to think about Michael trying to seduce her a few nights ago, when Pete wasn't with her. Bonnie climbed out of her seat and sat on Pete's lap.

"What's it matter yeah? I appreciate that you're here, and this group likes you. Do they like Henry? Hmm ... different story." Bonnie said with a smile on her face.

Pete smiled back and they kissed and cuddled until the sun began to set in the distance behind the trees, which made for a perfect moment for the two. Bonnie got off of Pete.

**"Where are you going?" **Pete asked.

"Might help with dinner." She replied. "Are you going to eat before you go back out again to search for Jesse?"

**"Yeah probably." **Pete said, getting up also.

"Okay, please be careful when you're out there. I don't know what's going to happen, now that I know that anything can happen. A fucking 8 year old child is missing in the apocalypse with those monsters there. For all we know, he could be dead." Bonnie said, almost crying.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa sweetheart." **Pete said, hugging her. **"Where is all this coming from?" **

"It's just now that I worry. What if I never see you again after tonight?"

**"Don't worry ... I promise you'll see me, and you will also see Jesse too. And then we can have our wedding." **

Bonnie smiled a little, but a tear went down her cheek. Pete wiped it away, and kissed her before going inside, leaving Bonnie sighing, but feeling a little better. She walked inside too, but that did not leave nobody outside though. From the bushes in the garden next to the porch, Michael stepped out angrilly, almost about to explode.

"Bonnie ... you will be mine!"

**A/N: Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	11. Nightmare On Realm Street

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 11 is here! Sorry I haven't posted in nearly a fortnight. I won't be posting for all of this upcoming week either - it's my last week of school before a 9 week holiday! WOOOO! :D So excited. Anyway, apologies on the wait, but here is chapter 11!**

"Andrew, do you really think going out at this time is such a good idea?" Tom asked Andrew in panic, as Tom, Andrew, Michael and Pete all had their backs to the wall just at the end of the street. Realm Street was the name of the road.

"No, but if we had waited any longer, your son might be one of those cannibal fuckers tomorrow morning." Andrew responded. "Now here's the plan - Tom and I will go around and use the back of the stores as cover, as we search each shop looking for Jesse. Pete, you and Michael will go through the street, picking off the monsters as we go."

**"Sounds good." **Pete said.

"Wait, won't the bullets draw attention? The monsters are deadly hungry at night. Night time is their feeding time." Tom worriedly asked the group.

**"Don't worry." **Pete said, as he got out of cover and walked towards the blue pickup truck, and took out two Type 25's with silencers attached to it, and handed one to Michael. He then gave Tom and Andrew two Python's and two knives. **"Don't use the Python's unless a swarm comes at you." **

"Don't worry friend - we won't." Andrew said, patting Pete on the back. The weapons Henry had found really came in handy. Wherever he got them and whoever he got them from, it was a big help to the group. Without Henry, Jesse would definately be dead by now and the four wouldn't be out on a search for him. But now, they are and they only have one shot to go in, find Jesse and get the hell out. Now, was the time to leave.

Pete pulled the left hand sleeve of his black jacket up to look at the time - 7:58pm. Pete pulled the sleeve back down and loaded the weapon with ammo. It's amazing how fast he adjusted to the atmosphere of the apocalypse - and it's amazing how fast it took him to not be afraid and grow some balls. He couldn't wait to get in there!

"Alright, let's move out!" Andrew ordered, and he and Tom firstly rolled out of cover and quickly and quietly went in front of the wall and moved to the back of the first shop.

**"Ready Michael?" **Pete asked him. Michael didn't respond, and just rolled out of cover and began pacing down the street. Pete shook his head, and moved out too, keeping a few feet away from him. There weren't as many walkers as Pete thought there would be. It wasn't hard to take them out. A few bullets to the head did just fine.

They got half way down Realm Street, when Pete asked for Michael to stop. He did, but did with an attitude. Pete looked around to see where Tom and Andrew were. They waited about a minute, before he caught them in the Bakery, searching through it a store behind them. They moved on. It wasn't long before they got to the end of the street - no big deal at all. About a dozen walkers, and they took them out. Pete began to wonder where the other two dozen were though. One shot of an unsilenced weapon will draw them immediatelly - they had to keep quiet and stealthy.

Michael and Pete moved into the pizza parlour at the end of the street, and began to search within it.

**"Jesse." **Pete whispered out - no response.

Michael jumped the counter and looked under it to see if he was there, and then went out back into the store room. Pete took the time out to stretch a bit, and check his ammo - he had just under half left in his round. Suddenly, his train of thought was stopped by the sound of a Python going off. Pete aimed out onto Realm Street. Michael quickly came out, rolling over the counter and getting onto one knee, aiming also. Five seconds didn't pass, before the walkers appeared out of nowhere, searching for where the sound came from.

"What the hell happened?!" Michael blurted out, angrilly.

**"How should I know? It was obviously Tom or Andrew - maybe an accident. But we have to move fast now - we don't have the time." **Pete responded, as the two headed through the back door to a grass area. A few walkers were seen in the distance behind the street, in front of the treeline to a forest. They were moving quickly.

"Shit." Michael said, as he ran back inside. Pete followed and the two were going to exit through the front, but about six walkers were waiting at the entrance. They took a couple down, before climbing over the counter and locking themselves in the store room. The walkers began to bang on the door, and made that hideous noise they usually make.

**"How do we get out now?" **Pete said.

Michael looked up to the ceiling, and noticed a ceiling window, for the sun to shine through during the day. Michael reloaded his gun, and aimed at the window and shot it. The glass shattered and some of the shards fell on Pete, cutting him sharply.

**"Fuck!" **He yelled out, as little bits of blood began to drip down his arms and hands.

"Here, help me move this shelf under the window. We can climb out." Michael ordered, and they managed to do so. They climbed the shelf, and individually got out of the store in one piece. Pete went to the edge of the roof, facing the street. He could see the blue pickup truck back up, and then drive down the street.

**"What the hell are they doing?" **Pete asked himself, as Michael walked over slowly to see what was happening.

Andrew, who was driving, was going pretty fast, before putting on the breaks and slid across the street, as Tom pulled out two mini Uzis and just fired. Walkers dropped like flies, but it wasn't enough. Andrew drove the truck up the street again, which got the walkers attention and they followed.

**"Andrew, you're the best." **Pete said smirking.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." Michael said, with his attitude.

**"Alright Michael, what the hell is your problem? You've been acting very weirdly lately." **Pete said, demanding an answer then and there.

Michael stared at the ground for a good fifteen seconds, before looking up slowly and let out a smirky laugh. He then went completely serious, which began to scare the hell out of Pete. Michael took a couple of steps towards Pete, and put his left hand on his shoulder, and hugged him. Pete, in full surprise, hugged him back awkwardly.

"Oh Pete, nothing's wrong bro. I've just haven't adjusted to this New World yet. You might have. I may have had this attitude lately, but it's because of this. Didn't expect any of this shit to go down, and now that it has, I don't know what to do about it. I'm just glad my best friend is alive with me." Michael explained.

Pete was still in shock, but at least he now knows the truth to why he's been acting weird. Pete let go, as did Michael. The two smiled at each other.

**"Wow, that's good then. I thought you might have been pissed at me or something, man." **Pete said.

"Nah, it's good dude." Michael said, and they smiled again.

**"Well, we can finish this bonding session when get back to the house. We gotta find Jesse, and now is the perfect time to do so. Let's get off this roof." **Pete said, as he turned back to the street. About three walkers roamed it - they can take them out.** "I can see a couple of walkers, but we can handle it. You ready?" **

"Haha, more ready than I'll ever be." Michael responded.

Pete turned around, smiling but the smile was cut off by a shot to the right leg. Michael held a Python in his hand, and smoke came out of the barrell. Pete fell to the floor, and held his leg in pain, almost bursting into tears. Michael walked towards Pete, and bobbed down to him. He put the Python right to his forehead, and Pete had a tear roll down his cheek - is this the end for Peter Swift?

"You should have been dead you son of a bitch." Michael said furiously.

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?" **Pete yelled in agony.

"Oh, don't feel bad. I'll tell the group that you died a hero - trying to save Jesse and then just didn't make it out alive. And then, Bonnie will come to me, and then we'll be the ones getting married ... not you." Michael explained, smirking.

**"So this is what this shit's about..." **Pete said, but was cut off by the bullet wound in his leg.

"Maybe so, but you've known from the very start that Bonnie and I just make the best couple. You with her, it's just not right."

**"Oh fuck you!" **

Michael let out another smirk, before standing up and using his right foot, pushed Pete over the edge of the roof. He landed hard on the footpath, dislocating his left elbow. Pete, with hazy eyes, looked up at Michael, standing there. Michael turned and walked off, and Pete shook his head and tried to crawl somewhere. Inside the Pizza Parlour would be the safest place.

He crawled about a metre, before looking up. He shook his head again, and the haziness died down a little bit, and a silhoutte of someone was in the Pizza Parlour. The outline was not an adult - it had to be ... Jesse. The silihoutte moved slowly towards Pete, and it was Jesse. No ... it wasn't. Pete didn't remember Jesse having blood dripping from his head and flesh coming from his mouth. Pete didn't remember Jesse with red eyes, and a scar on his right cheek. And Pete certainly didn't remember the bitemark on his left wrist - Jesse was one of them, and if Pete didn't move his ass soon, Pete is going to be one of them too...

**A/N: Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich - say hi to your mum for me! **


	12. The Son Don't Shine Forever

**A/N: Hey guys, putting up Chapter 12 earlier than I anticipated. Just a reminder you can always PM me for anything you would like to see go on during this fan fiction. I'd love to hear your ideas. Anyway - let's get into it... :D**

Pete had to think quick. In a matter of moments, he'd either be dead or a walker. What was he going to do though? Negotiate with Jesse? Pete painfully turned onto his back, and with his right arm, inched backwards onto the road, to try and get away from the cannibal version of Jesse. Jesse began to pace faster, and dived onto Pete. Pete screamed and shut his eyes. He awaited his death ...

...

Hang on? Why wasn't he being eaten alive? Why has Jesse stopped? Pete slowly opened his eyes, and Jesse sat on him, looking ahead. Pete could hear the sound of an engine. All of a sudden, two headlights flashed on, before the high-beams of the blue pickup truck replaced it. It blinded Jesse, and he fell off of Pete, which gave him the chance to move. He didn't get very far, but luckily the truck drove to his help. It stopped, and Andrew jumped out of the right hand side and picked up Pete and safely placed him into the truck. Andrew got back into the truck, and waited for Tom, who was driving, to leave Realm Street.

"Tom? What are you waiting for?" Andrew asked him.

Tom was on the verge of tears. He turned to Andrew, and without taking his eyes off of him, took off his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Where the hell are you going?! We don't have much time, we need to leave - NOW!". Andrew commanded.

"Andrew ... that was my fucking son on top of Pete. I have to do this...". Tom explained to Andrew, which left Andrew sitting there, not knowing what to say.

Tom got out of the car and closed the door. He took a deep breath and sighed, before pulling out his Python from the back of his jeans. Jesse looked up to Tom, and didn't even try to attack him. Jesse still had some sense left in him. He knew that Tom was his father still. Tom let the tears fall now, as Jesse took a step forward, and without even thinking, Tom lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.

Right into the skull...

Jesse fell to the ground, and blood dripped from his forehead where the bullet entered. Tom squatted down to his now dead son, and lifted his head and put his face against his, crying out loud. He screamed a loud, "NOOOO!", which emotionally moved Andrew and Pete back in the truck. They felt his pain, and were also on the verge of tears.

"I'll be with you soon, son. I love you." Tom said, as he sniffed and stood up, wiping away his tears. "I've always loved you...".

Tom depressingly made his way into the truck, switched on the engine and drove out of Realm Street. Nobody wanted to say a word on the way back to the house, but Pete had to explain what happened to himself to Andrew.

"**This ... was Michael's doing." **Pete elaborated.

"What do you mean? Where is he? Is he okay?" Andrew asked.

"**He fucking wanted me dead, Andrew. He shot me in the leg and kicked me off of that roof to the ground, and walked off. Who gives a shit where he is? He wants to do his own thing, obviously. He wanted to kill me and take my fiancee. He wanted to say I died a hero, so nobody would feel as bad." **Pete explained.

Andrew was speechless ... again. It was obvious that he couldn't deal in tough, emotional situations such as these. What a leader. Andrew didn't speak for a good three minutes, until finally he said, "Lucky we have medical supplies. Selena will get the bullet out, and fix you up. You'll be good as new, I guarentee. Just stay strong".

Well, at least he had confidence...

Tom turned the ute into their street and parked randomly on the front lawn. Tom got out and slammed the door and stormed inside the house. Andrew carried in Pete. The group was waiting at the door, all beginning to worry.

"What the hell happened?!" Bonnie asked in a panic.

"He was shot, and nearly bitten. He needs the bullet out quickly, otherwise ... you'll have no wedding." Andrew explained.

"Quick, get him into my room. I'll get out the bullet. Hopefully it's not too fatal." Selena ordered, and Andrew carried Pete upstairs into Selena's room.

On the way up, Pete crossed eyes with Henry, who stood next to the staircase, with his alcohol and cowboy hat. Henry was too drunk to give any facial expression, but it was the first time he saw Pete in a little while actually. He did hope it wasn't the last time he saw his face. If it wasn't for Henry, Pete would be a walker.

Andrew placed Pete on the bed, and the blood had soaked through his pants. It was only a matter of time. Selena rushed in with a tray of surgical tools. The group all stood around the door. Selena placed the tray of tools on the bedside table, and turned to the group.

"I need everyone to leave, NOW!". Selena yelled out, as the group all left. Selena closed the door and hurried back over to Pete. Pete's vision went hazy again, and he felt very dizzy.

"If you need to pass out ... do it." Selena told Pete, and that's exactly what he did...

**A/N: Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	13. Hesitant Feelings

**A/N: O HAI THAR! Haven't written in almost a fortnight, so I'm gonna put this together! Haha, hope you enjoy... :D**

"I got the bullet out, and he's breathing fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up now..."

That was what Pete could hear for the first time since passing out. At least he knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't open his eyes for about three to five minutes, but slowly, his eyes opened and his vision was hazy. He could see three silhouttes in front of him. He noticed that the person on the left turned their face to him, and the other two did the same afterwards.

"PETE! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

That was Bonnie. His wonderful fiancee. It was so good to hear her beautiful voice again.

"It's good to have you alive brother."

That had to be Andrew. The leader of the group. A great man.

"Pete, how are you feeling?"

And that was Selena. The one who operated on Pete - the one who saved his life.

Pete rubbed his eyes and widened them. He smiled at Bonnie and she smiled back, with watery eyes. It had to be emotional for her, knowing that her future husband nearly died.

**"I'm ... I'm doing alright." **Pete responded to what Selena had said.

"Great, great. We'll leave you to rest." Selena said, as she signalled for the three to the door.

**"No, no it's okay. I think I'm good." **Pete said, as he took off the covers of the bed.

"NO!" Selena yelled as she pushed him back down. Pete was shocked at what just happened. She really took this shit seriously - well maybe he should too, because he nearly just died. "Look I just took a gunshot wound out of your leg. You should stay up here for a day or two."

"She's right, sweety." Bonnie said as she walked over and sat on the bed. "I'll come up later on tonight, okay?"

**"Alright babe." **He said, and the two had a quick kiss before she stood up and left.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Bonnie said, stopping in her tracks. Selena almost ran into her and she wasn't too happy about it.

**"What is it?" **

"I have amazing news!"

**"What?" **

Pete looked over to Andrew, who had a little smile on his face. Bonnie was freaking out. She was too ecstatic to speak. Andrew let out a laugh and walked next to Bonnie, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Next week, you and her are going to have your wedding." He explained.

**"Seriously?!" **Pete said, shocked.

"Yes. You were out for about five hours we I talked with Bonnie, and then announced it to the rest of the group. They're all looking forward to it."

**"Oh wow!" **Pete was speechless ... hypocritical of him now to poke fun of Andrew in his mind and say that he's always speechless. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say at all. One thing did cross his mind though ... Tom. **"Is ... Tom okay?" **

"He's coping. He's sitting on the couch in the lounge area, with a picture of his son. The one word he said since returning here was, "yes," and that was from me asking if he'll be good for the wedding." Andrew elaborated to Pete.

**"I'd love to talk to him when I'm good to walk." **

"Yeah, that's if he'd love to talk to you."

Pete didn't have anything to say after that. Selena signalled to the door again, and Pete nodded to Andrew and then, as the three left, he pulled the sheets back over him and cosied up. Right now, his emotions were up and down. He was so happy that he was going to have his wedding next week. He couldn't wait for it, but at the same time, he felt bad for Tom. While he's out celebrating something personal in his life, Tom will be sitting on a chair, pretending to be happy for Pete. Pete let out a long exhale, and was ready to fall asleep, until the door creaked open. Pete opened one eye, and there was someone he wasn't even thinking of right now.

Henry.

"How you feeling, son?" Henry asked, walking in smiling.

**"I'll be right, what about you?" **Pete asked back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

**"Well you have to be - you're sober!" **Pete joked, and the two shared a little chuckle.

"Yeah I'm a bit hungover though."

The two shared an awkward silence. It last a good fifteen seconds. In the distant background, Lucy, Kyan's dog, was barking. That was the sound that broke the silence.

"I hear you're getting married." Henry said.

**"Yeah, next week when I'm good to walk." **

"Looking forward to it?"

**"Are you fucking kidding me?!.." **

Pete said, but he hesitated at the end. Henry, who was looking at the floor at the time, looked up when he heard the hesitation. He was actually shocked at the stutter. Pete felt embarressed - he went red in the face. Henry titled his head a bit to study Pete. Henry must be thinking that he's not looking forward to it, and it's going to be a mistake.

"Why did you stutter?" Henry said, seriously.

**"Wait Henry-"** Pete started.

"Don't you want this wedding?"

**"Let me spea-" **

"You have the girl of your dreams, who loves you very much - loved you so much that she even broke tradition to propose to YOU!"

**"Will you let me talk-" **

"She's one in a million Peter! What the hell is wrong with y-"

**"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT HENRY, LET ME SPEAK!" **

Henry couldn't believe it. Pete was still red in the face, but this time he was fuming. He was pissed. Henry stepped back, shaking his head angrilly. Pete didn't know Henry felt like this - he was very different when he was sober. Pete didn't know Henry cared so much about Bonnie. Henry shook his head once more, and turned around and began stomping to the door. Pete needed to explain himself, and now...

**"Henry, don't you leave this room..." **

But it was too late, as the door was swung open and slammed shut... He was somewhat screwed...

**A/N: Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	14. The Twist Of Fate

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? My new chapter, that's what's up. Just simple procedure for an A/N - please review, rate and favourite if you enjoy. Any review is welcome even hate, as long as it's reasonable. Haha, let's get underway! :D**

Pete couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned throughout the sheets, he couldn't manage to close his eyes and dream. The reason for this - Henry Rivers. He took what Pete said the wrong way. Of course he wanted to marry Bonnie - he loved her dearly. Loved her more than anyone in the world ... well, since there is barely anyone in the world, loved her more than anything in the world. But now Henry is most probably talking to his fiancee about what Pete had said. If Henry had just let him speak, maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament.

He couldn't do anything but wait. As much as he would love to get out of bed and leave the room, walk down the stairs and face Bonnie and Henry before things got worse, he had a gunshot wound and needed to rest. Selena would be mad at him as well. He heard the door unlock and tilted his head up to see it slowly open - it was Bonnie. She didn't seem angry or anything - more emotionless.

**"He talked to you didn't he?" **Pete asked, nervously.

Bonnie looked to the floor, and Pete could tell she nodded. She came in and slowly shut the door behind her.

"Is it true?" Bonnie asked, anxious for an answer.

**"Of course not! Bonnie, sweetheart I love you." **Pete quickly responded.

Bonnie slumped over and dragged a chair next to a closet and pulled it over to the bedside. The sound of the chair leg's on wooden flooring irritatated Pete. He scrunched up his face until the noise stopped. Bonnie dropped into the chair and sighed, and rubbed her palms over her face. She slowly turned her head towards Pete's direction, without looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Pete was just shocked. When Pete was healthy, Henry wasn't going to hear the end of it. Pete sat up as fast as his body would let him, to the point where the injury in his leg stopped him moving any quicker. Pete reached over and gripped Bonnie's arm, who was on the verge of tears. Pete was ready to deliver a speech...

**"Bonnie. I'm a big believer of fate. Although fate has not been with me at the moment, I still believe it is with me. All the time. Always. Fate comes at the right time, and it was fate when I met you. For fate to stay in tact throughout this New World, you have to believe. Believe in me because Bonnie I love you more than anything in the world. I don't care what we're living in right now - New World, Old World - whatever ... all that matters is that you ARE my world! And if we both believe in fate together, nothing can seperate us. We're inseperable, as long as you trust me." **

And at that moment, she breaks down - she loses it. Falling out of the chair onto her knees, tears fell to the wooden floor in drops at a time. She regained his trust and love, but she hadn't heard anyone say that to her in a long time. In fact, the only person who has ever said something like that to her was Pete. She felt like she was never loved highly enough to deserve something like that. She was just another girl back when everything was normal. Pete had a tear fall down his right cheek, as he looked down on his future wife.

She turned her face to him, and with her watery eyes, runny nose and teary eyeliner, she choked out, "I love you."

Pete extended his arms, and she stood up and climbed into them, and had a very long hug which they both wish had never ended...

**Three Days Later...**

"No crutches or anything? You healed quickly." Andrew said ecstatic, as he looks on from the bottom of the stairwell. Pete walked down them with pride, feeling very happy about himself. Andrew stood with Frank and Selena, as they welcomed him. Pete hugged the three, without wiping his beaming smile off of his face.

"Peter, I made you a very nice and crispy meat pie, just for you. Welcome back and I'm glad you are well." Frank told Pete.

**"You are one of a kind Frank, thank you." **Pete said, as Frank directed him into the kitchen.

As they began to walk, Pete turned his attention to the living room, and to somebody seated on a couch fit for one. A man who he was supposed to talk to since Realm Street - Tom. Frank noticed what Pete was going to do, and let him go over to him.

"For the record, Tom hasn't spoken to any of us since returning here. He hasn't left that chair either. Frank had brought him food and water, and he ate it, but not a single word left his mouth." Andrew explained.

**"I'll try." **Pete said as he walked over.

Pete stepped foot into the living room, and Tom paid no attention. He must have known he was there, but didn't look in Pete's direction. Pete felt very sorry for him - he did just lose his son. In fact, Tom was the one who finished the job. Pete squeezed through Tom and the glass coffee table and sat on the long sofa.

**"Tom, I know things are hard right now." **Pete started off, and expected an answer from Tom but there was none.

How silly of him to believe such a thing.

**"But you have to trust me in saying that you need to pull through. The pain must be hurting still and it's very tough I know, but the only way to get over it is to pull through." **

Tom still had nothing to say. Pete sighed, and shook his head at himself. Did he need to have to blurt out another one of his speeches? It got through to Bonnie, maybe it might get through to Tom. He decided to keep it short and sweet...

**"Listen Tom. It seems to me that you've hit rock bottom right now - all of us have. But that's the best part. We've hit rock bottom - we have nowhere to go but up." **

Tom turned his head towards Pete, but avoided eye contact. Pete knew he had done right once again, when he hinted the small smile on Tom's face. He turned his attention away, and Pete nodded to himself, stood up and left the room. He was on a roll this week...

**A/N: Chapter 14 done! Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	15. Wedding Crashers

**A/N: Hey guys, Chapter 15 is here! I'd just like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas, stay safe. Have a great New Year too! Hope you all get everything you wanted, and hope you all have fun with your friends and family! :D Let's get into Chapter 15...**

_**A week later... **_

The backyard used to be a plain land. The grass was freshly mowed and there was one shed at the end of it. It was nothing special. But for the past week, everybody, including Tom, compiled together one of the greatest wedding setup's Pete had ever seen in his life. They found a pink carpet rolled up in a cupboard in the house, and used that for an aisle. They had about ten chairs for everybody, five on each side of the carpet. They used the back porch for the wedding altar, and on the fencing were beautiful flowers sprung around the railing. There were also torches setup just below the porch, and at the back behind the chairs. Pete loved it.

It was night time, and the stars were out. Hundreds of them covered the sky and it was hard to spot the moon. Tonight was a warm night, but Pete could still feel chills going down his spine as time inched nearer for the wedding to begin. Wasn't long now - Bonnie will be coming out of that shed in a couple of minutes, looking beautiful than ever. He knew she would like amazing.

Pete stood on the porch, with his arms behind his back. He wished he could be in a suit for the occassion, but it wasn't like he was going to go out to the Men's Warehouse. He wore a buttoned up checkered shirt and jeans. Andrew and Tom stood behind him, also wearing similar clothing. Frank was the "Priest" of the wedding. Kyan wasn't on the roof like usual. He sat on one of the chairs next to Henry. He left his signature Sniper Rifle next to Lucy, his dog, who laid sleeping next to a tennis ball she had been playing with earlier. For a German Shepherd, Lucy sure had a soft side.

"Lucy!" Kyan called, and Lucy's head lifted. Kyan threw a steak at Lucy's direction, and it landed on the dirt next to her. She began chomping away. Kyan smiled. "I love her so much." He said to Henry.

"I can see man." Henry responded.

"I'm glad you sobered up for this event."

Henry laughed, and replied, "Me too."

A door was heard swinging open, and it came from the shed. Everybody turned to see Selena walk out of the shed, beaming. The butterflies fluttered around Pete's stomach now - he began to shake. It wasn't the wedding he'd hoped for, but it was enough.

"Peter Swift, I present to you your wife ... Bonnie McDermott." Selena stepped out of the way, as Bonnie walked out of the shed. She wasn't in a wedding dress, but man she was looking gorgeous. She was wearing full white. Her hair had been curled for the occassion, and had a white flower in her hair on the right hand side. She wore a tight shirt and looked like it was sizes too small for her. You could see her stomach, and her boobs were noticeable. She also wore long white pants, with rips at the knee level. Pete loved it.

"She looks pretty dude." Andrew whispered into Pete's ear, and Pete couldn't stop smiling.

Bonnie and Selena both walked down the aisle, and the two hugged. Selena sat down next to Kyan and Henry. Bonnie walked up the three steps onto the porch, and Selena also had a smile on her face, from ear to ear. She felt like an idiot, but was too ecstatic to stop. Bonnie and Pete locked hands, and kept looking into each other's eyes.

"We are gathered here tonight in holy matrimony to celebrate the wedding of Bonnie McDermott and Peter Swift." Frank started out. "We'll just get straight into the vows, which I believe you both have prepared. Peter, how about you start us off."

**"Certainly." **Pete said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper, and opened it. **"Bonnie, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were going to be a big reason for me to wake up every morning happy. I knew you were going to be a big part of my life, and I knew you were going to be forever mine. We've had our ups and downs, highs and lows, but if there is one thing that is keeping you and me together is fate. We had this talk about a week ago, but who knew that we would see the dead roam the earth? I thought I was going to lose you forever when this all started, but it was fate that brought us back together, and fate is going to be the thing to keep us moving strong." **Pete reached into his other pocket and pulled out a ring, and pushed it onto Bonnie's ring finger. Her eyes were tearing up, and she kept on smiling. **"Bonnie, I love you." **

Bonnie let a tear fall down her cheek, and she acknowledged it. Bonnie reached into her pocket now, and pulled out her own vows.

"Peter Swift, I am not high on speeches as you know from High School, so I am going to keep this short and sweet. You mean the world to me, and you are the greatest guy I've ever met. I couldn't imagine a better man, and I would absolutely love it if I can have your last name." She said, which Pete laughed at, and with his excited expression he said, "of course". Bonnie placed her ring on Pete's ring finger, and they locked hands again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife ... Peter, you may now kiss the bride." Frank said smiling.

**"Oh finally." **Pete said smiling, but as he reached in for the kiss, a groan was heard in the distance. Everybody turned their attention to the trees behind the shed, and with the torches ignited, they could see glimpses of what any of them should have expected from the get-go ... walkers. Kyan and Henry immediately got out of their chairs and rushed to the roof.

"Oh fuck." Andrew blurted. "Quick Tom, grab the weapons."

Tom headed inside and Frank followed. Selena went onto the porch and stood with Bonnie, Pete and Andrew. Pete was furious, and Bonnie just couldn't believe it.

**"Of all the times ... it had to be on the best day of my life." **Pete said, as Tom returned with the duffel bag of weapons.

The four all reached for weapons. Bonnie and Selena pulled out pistols, while Tom, Andrew and Peter pulled out rifles.

"Quick, Tom, Pete, come with me we'll take as many out as we can from the shed." Andrew ordered, as Andrew and Tom headed down the stairs. Pete knew he had to to something first. He pulled Bonnie into his body, and gave him an erotic kiss, that he wanted Bonnie to never forget. As he stopped, he Pete said, **"I love you so much." **and caught up to Andrew and Tom.

The three all aimed down their sights and took out about six, before realising about three dozen more were on their way. Tom stopped shooting and knew where these were all coming from.

"Andrew ... these are the fucking walkers from Realm Street!"

"Shit." Andrew responded, and shot one of them in the head, before returning to the house. So much for that plan.

Kyan and Henry took as many down from the roof with their sniper rifles, and Lucy continously barked and barked and barked. With her barking, the walkers would probably not stop coming. In fact she'd probably bring more in.

"Kyan shut that dog up before I shut her up." Andrew yelled out to Kyan.

"Lucy, sit!" Kyan yelled, and she did as she was told.

**"Where the hell is Frank?!" **Pete yelled out, as he, Tom and Andrew set up a small little fortress on the porch, by using the fence as some sort of cover.

As Pete said that, a car engine was heard, and everybody stopped. From the right hand side of the house, the blue pickup truck appeared and drove through some of the chairs, before doing a burnout. Inside was Frank, and he was holding an Uzi. He wound down his window and began firing at will.

**"Holy shit." **Pete said in shock.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

**"Frank is fucking awesome." **Pete responded, smiling. Bonnie couldn't help but smile too.

More groans were heard, but they were coming from the front of the house this time. Bonnie, Selena, Tom, Andrew and Pete ran through the house to the front two windows, to see about another dozen walkers head their way.

"Where are these bastards coming from?!" Tom yelled.

"Who cares, just kill them!" Selena replied.

"They're already dead sweetheart." Tom said, as he broke the window with the butt of his rifle and began firing.

Pete broke the other window, and he and Bonnie shared that window. Selena and Tom shared the other while Andrew opened the door and took them out.

"I need two of you to return to the back porch! There were three dozen of them back there. We should be able to take these fuckers out on our own. Kyan and Henry are great shooters, but they can't do it alone!" Andrew ordered, and Bonnie and Tom returned to the back.

One by one, the walkers fell to the ground. There was one left at the front, and Andrew ordered for Pete and Selena to stop firing. Andrew walked through the front garden and jumped the gate and melee'd the walker with his gun, before stomping on his head multiple times before actually stomping through it. Blood and brains splattered all over the pavement, and Andrew angrilly breathed heavilly. He returned inside, avoiding Pete and Selena and made his way to the back once again. Pete closed the front door and locked it, while Selena closed the curtains of the windows.

"GUYS, WE NEED YOUR HELP OUT HERE!" Andrew yelled in a panicing tone.

Selena and Pete legged it to the back, and the walkers had gotten past the pickup truck and to the pink carpet. In fact, the blue pickup truck had stopped moving altogether. The headlights were still on, which blinded a couple of the walkers.

**"Why isn't the truck moving?!" **Pete screamed.

"I don't know, it just stopped!" Henry answered from the roof.

Everybody continued to fire, before it was possible to headcount the remaining walkers. Eleven.

"Come on, we're on the homestretch!" Kyan yelled, as he sniped a walker straight into the head, blowing it right off.

Before too long, it was finished. The war to hold the house. Everybody panted and were puffed out, but that wasn't from exaustion - it was from nervousness of losing everything. Andrew threw his rifle to the ground and sat on the steps on the porch.

"Guys, I can see a shadow in the truck. Check on Frank - GO!" Kyan yelled out, as he looked through his scope.

"I'll go." Andrew clarified, as he stood up and began to run towards the truck.

**"Be careful!" **Pete called out to him. **"We don't know if there are any left-" **

Pete couldn't finish his sentence, as a fiery explosion lit from the pickup truck, blowing Andrew right back, landing hard on the ground. The truck flew in the air and landed closer to the shed. Everybody hit the deck, and held their hands to their ears, as a ringing went through each and one of them. Pete was the first to stand, as he made his way to Andrew, who luckilly was okay.

**"Are you hurt?!" **Pete asked him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Andrew said, as Pete helped him up.

Andrew turned to the flaming truck, and fell to his knees crying. Pete put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, and turned his attention to the group at the house. Everybody was itching to know, but Pete shook his head at them. They all knew now that Frank was no more. Selena broke down into tears as she fell into Tom's arms, and the two hugged. Kyan sighed, and did the sign of the Cross on his chest. Pete helped up Andrew again, and helped him back to the house.

Another sound was heard, but this time it wasn't the sound of a moan from a walker - it was the sound of a howl from Lucy. Kyan unloaded his gun and walked to the edge of the roof, and looked down.

"HOLY FUCK!" He yelled, as he pulled out a scuba knife and actually jumped off the roof and landed on a walker.

Four walkers had snuck through and began to feast on Lucy. Kyan fought the walkers, stabbing and punching as he went. He killed two viciously, by stabbing one right in the brain and cracking another one's fleshy neck. He stabbed the third one right in the left eye, before grabbing the fourth and splattering its head right into the side of the house. Kyan then grabbed his knife, as the walker fell to its knees and stepped back and threw it right into it's forehead. It fell dead instantly.

The group watched on the ground, and Henry from the roof. Kyan picked up his scuba knife and sat down next to Lucy and laid her on his lap, and patted her slowly. Pete found Kyan's soft side, watching him cry while nurturing his dog. Lucy began to start moving again, but Kyan didn't get all excited and hugged her - he knew what was coming. Lucy opened her mouth as wide as any other dog would, with drool falling from her teeth. She began to get vicious and moved around a lot, like she was having a seizure. Kyan kept her down, but it was obvious he was having trouble doing so.

Kyan let the dog go, and Lucy jumped up and skidded into the dirt and turned to Kyan, and growled very loudly. She was a monster now, and was ready to infect. She dived on top of Kyan, and they fell back. Another howl was heard though, as the two laid there for about a minute. Nobody knew what to do. The dog was pushed off of Kyan, and Kyan sat up and wiped his eyes. It was so hard to watch, but Pete couldn't take his eyes away. Kyan stood up and pushed past everyone and walked into the house.

Tom lost Jesse, Kyan lost Lucy and everybody lost one of the greatest old men any of them had ever known - Frank... what next?

**A/N: Thank you for reading guys! **

**Until next time I'm Keelan Cetinich ... say hi to your mum for me! **


	16. Taking A Different Route

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 16! A lot happened in Chapter 15 so if you decided to skip ahead to this chapter I do advise you to go back and read chapter 15. Anyways, let's get dug into it...**

And in that moment, it was all silent. Nobody said anything, nobody did anything. They stood out of order, looking at Kyan's dead dog and the dead walkers surrounding it. It all happened so quickly and so efficiently that it was hard to believe that it actually happened. Jesse, Frank, Lucy - they are all dead. After a few minutes, Pete slumped to Bonnie and gave her a hug. Bonnie planted her face into Pete's chest and cried. Pete had no choice but to let a tear fall down his right cheek too. The only thing he knew now was where they are was not safe - they had to leave.

Pete slowly pushed Bonnie away and gave her a kiss, and said softly,

**"I love you so much." **

Bonnie cried again and another hug was ensured. Andrew stepped forward and put his hand on Pete's shoulder. Pete accepted the caring and pat his hand and smiled.

**"Andrew - you do realise what this means now." **Pete said.

"I know, I know ... we gotta move right?" He asked.

Pete sighed and nodded, and Andrew knew what to do next. Andrew commanded the group to gather up as much as they could and to leave immediately. Henry climbed down from the roof and joined in with the group. As fast as possible, everybody rushed inside and grabbed what they could. Selena made sure she grabbed her paramedic equipment and Henry made sure he grabbed his alcohol - maybe it was time to become a drunk again.

Pete was the first one packed and ready. He walked out the front and put a backpack in one of the vehicles parked outside. He didn't want to wait for everyone else, so he decided to do one thing he had never done before ...

...

... Pete walked out to the back and stared at the burning pickup truck. He got closer and closer, telling himself not to feel the pain of losing someone - it's happened too many times. Pete got onto his knees, and then closed his eyes. He was praying. After about a minute, he marked the sign of a Cross on his body, before being interrupted by the sound of the love of his life.

"Packed already?" Bonnie asked.

**"Yeah, I am." **Pete said, emotionless.

"That's a first."

**"Well ... time doesn't matter much anymore." **

Bonnie stood there, knowing deep within her that he feels the pain Pete feels too. Bonnie sat down next to Pete and held him tightly, never ever wanting to let go. It was so hard nowadays.

**"How can we do this?" **Pete asked, not making any eye contact with Bonnie and focused mainly on the pickup truck.

"Do what?" Bonnie responded.

Pete sighed.

**"How can we live in this fucked up world? How can anyone live in this fucked up world? I don't even know what my purpose here is anymore. We have no friends, no family, nothing. I could wake up tomorrow and feel the same inside - dead. Why aren't we dead Bonnie? Everybody we've ever cared about and loved is, but why not us?"**

"Pete, stop-"

**"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE! But I did - I'm nothing. Always have been, always will be. You're all I have left, you are the one that's keeping me here. We're not going to be able to escape this; It's just cat and mouse Bonnie. What are we supposed to accomplish?"**

Bonnie let go of Pete, who at this time had absolutely lost it. Bonnie got onto her feet and faced the truck. Pete had his head in his knees now, and Bonnie tried to take everything in. She didn't want his husband to think this way - positivity is the key.

"Pete, you remember when you and I were 13? And we had this one suicidal friend - Aaron? And he just hated his life so much and whenever he said he was going to kill himself, we never believed him? How immature we were. But that one cold Wednesday winter morning, that's when he did it. Before our first period even started, he took out a belt, tied a noose and hung himself - in the middle of the halls. But Peter, my superhero. You climbed up onto the lockers and untied the son of a bitch before he saw the light. You saved his life, and you know what that means? You gave him a second chance. He's long gone now, but after that he never even thought about suicide again, all because of you. Second chances Pete - this is our second chance. A second chance of living, and survival. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you give yourself up. Jesus Pete we just got married! And we're going to leave and look for a safer place to stay, and you are going to come with us. You're going to come with me!"

Pete slowly lifted his head out of his knees and looked at Bonnie for the first time. Bonnie squatted down and stroked his cheek, before kissing him on the forehead. Bonnie stood back up and extended a hand out for Pete and lifted him up - the strength in that woman was astounding. Bonnie and Pete both headed back to the house, where outside, the group was waiting ... all except for Kyan.

"Is everybody's stuff in the cars out the front?" Andrew asked the group, and they all nodded, without saying a word.

**"Where's Kyan?" **Pete asked.

As soon as that was said, Kyan stormed out the back door with his sniper rifle in his left hand and a backpack on his right shoulder. He completely ignored the group and walked through them and began to make his way to the trees.

**"Kyan, where are you going?!" **Pete yelled out.

Kyan stopped, and turned back to the group, who didn't want another loss in somebody. Kyan looked at them all individually, and harshly he said, "somewhere where I don't get attached, somewhere where I don't lose my love of my personal property".

"No, Kyan no don't leave us!" Selena cried.

Kyan looked at her, and to Pete's surprise, he was really shocked to see a sorry look on his face. He doesn't blame us, he blames himself. Pete now knew his story - he never wanted to be in a group to begin with. He's a lone wolf, a solo artist. Kyan turned back and continued walking, until he vanished into the trees...

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	17. The Port In A Storm

**A/N: Wow it's been so long since I've written a chapter for this fan fiction. I've been keeping pretty busy. Here's chapter 17 and I don't know who actually reads this, but for those who do - you guys are great. Remember to review and favourite if you enjoy this, and send me a message if you would like me to check out your fic! Thanks peeps! :D**

_Three weeks later..._

The RV pulled up in the middle of the highway. There was no way they could fit that vehicle through the carnage of vehicles laid out as obstacles along the road. They found the RV in a parking lot a block from Realm Street, and to their surprise, it had plenty of fuel. The passenger door of the RV opened and out stepped Peter Swift. Pete had a rifle around his shoulders as he studied the busy, yet not so busy, highway. He sighed and shook his head, before looking back into the RV at the driver, Andrew.

**"We're going to have to leg it from here." **Pete announced, and Andrew nodded.

Andrew turned and looked into the back of the RV at his group. Bonnie, Selena, Tom, Henry, Pete and himself were all that were left. Tom's son Jesse had turned on Realm Street, Frank had died to an unexpected vehicle explosion, Michael had ditched the group after attempting to kill Pete and Kyan left to go on by himelf.

"Guys, we're walking." He told the group, and they all left the RV feeling upset.

Luckily they had their weapons that Henry had brought along, and with plenty of ammo. The males carried rifles while the females carried pistols, but all of them had to carry a knife and if they were lucky, a grenade or two as well. Pete and Andrew led the group slowly through the vehicles on the highway, spotting the dead bodies in a couple of vehicles as well as dead bodies on the road too. Some bodies were so old that there was nothing but skull and bones.

Pete lifted his rifle towards a sound coming from a distant vehicle. A red sedan. Pete lifted his fist in the air, to tell the group to stand down. They stood their ground as Pete slowly stepped towards the sedan, keeping his rifle at eye vision. The sound became clearer each step and suddenly he knew what it was...

**"A baby." **

Pete's steps became quicker as he got to the sedan and looked in the back seat. He quickly opened the door and reached in, but the baby nearly bit Pete. As much as Pete would have loved it, this was no healthy baby - this baby was infected. The baby's teeth clenched together hard, as blood dripped from its head and flesh spewed from its mouth. Pete sighed and then closed the door, and told his group to move forward.

The group was nearing the end of the rubble, until Andrew noticed walkers in the distance, heading their way.

"Walkers! Head for the trees!" He quietly announced to the group, as they snuck off the highway and dived into the treeline along side of the highway, hiding in the bushes.

They waited for what seemed like a century. There seemed to be about two dozen walkers, slowly limping past.

"Where did they come from?" Selena asked, but was silenced by shushes by the group. Unfortunately for them, it distracted a couple of the walkers, and they left the road to try and trace the sound.

**"Fuck." **Pete whispered, as the group left the bushes and fell deeper into the forest. The further they got, the further they wanted to stop, but Andrew had this idea to keep going until they found something so they can rest - the sun was beginning to set and darkness was drawing closer.

Pete, for no peticular reason, made his pace faster and eventually tripped on a stump in the ground and fell down a small hill, before stopping at the top of a small cliff. Pete cursed under his breath, as he sat up and held his arm in pain. The group made it to him, and Bonnie helped him up. Everybody paid attention to Pete and his injury, all but Tom...

"Guys." Was all he could say as he stared into the distance.

Andrew stood up and aligned with Tom, and smiled. For the first time since the incident back at the house, he was ecstatic. He turned back to the group to check on Pete.

**"What did Tom find?" **Pete asked Andrew.

Andrew looked into Pete's eyes, smiled once more and said in a happy tone, "A prison."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying. Just another reminder to review and what-not and message me if you'd like me to check out your fic too! I'll try and write as much as I can in the coming weeks. **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	18. Push Through

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter has arrived! Another reminder that if you want me to read yours I'd be happy to, and I'll leave a review too. If I love it, I will definitely favourite and hope for more to come! :D **

The group pushed through the trees and then steadied their pace down a small and slopy hill. Keeping an eye out for walkers, they slowly crossed a little bridge overlapping a pond. Andrew got on his right knee quickly and told the group to stand down. He put down his rifle and pulled out some binoculars and looked through them. As far as the eye could see, were walkers. Dozens of them. Andrew sighed and put down the bincoulars.

"If we want to get into that prison, we're going to have to push through." He said to his group.

"Oh come on Andrew, let's just forget about the prison - there's bound to be somewhere else we can go to." Selena exclaims.

**"But in here we should have plenty of food, water and a lot of ammo - and the walls are very thick." **Pete explained to Selena, and the group agreed.

"Okay, let's take it a bit at a time." Andrew told his group, and they nodded and they paced towards the outside fencing.

A couple of walkers had already spotted them and walked to their direction from the left hand side. Pete used the butt of his rifle to melee them in the head, and they dropped dead. They went to their right and kept close to one another, taking out a few walkers along the way. They managed to push to the gate, and Andrew noticed that the chain and padlock were unlocked.

"Weird." Was all he could say.

Regardless of the fact, he opened it, let his group in and then closed it, before locking it all up.

**"Fuck - there's more inside then what there were outside." **Pete told Andrew.

"So? Let's fuck 'em up." Henry said, as he pulled out an army knife and began to go to work. Pete was surprised because Henry had been quiet for the past week - and he'd been sober.

He stabbed the walkers where their brains were, and everybody else did the same. As they moved forward, they began to figure out that being outnumbered, they had to start firing their weapons. Fortunately for the group, it didn't really attract the other walkers. Even if it did, they couldn't get through the fences anyway. They moved up a rocky road, which to Pete must have been for vehicles. They got to another fence, with two guard towers on each side. Again, as Andrew went to open it, it was already unlocked. Something wasn't right.

"Let's go." He ordered as the group went through, and Andrew locked it behind them - just like last time.

"**We're in the courtyard." **Pete said, as he reloaded his gun. **"And I'm down to my last three mags." **

"I envy you, I'm down to my last round." Tom said, checking his ammo.

"Don't worry, we'll get inside soon, look for ammo and supplies, and then find a cellblock and set up camp. But for now, let's just sit tight for a little bit and have a rest." Andrew explained, and the group sat in a circle in front of a flipped police car.

"Selena and I will take a look around the courtyard." Tom explained, and the two walked around.

Pete and Bonnie sat together, leaning against the police car. Bonnie fell into Pete's arms and Pete beamed. He can relax easy knowing his wife is relaxing easy. She was the fire to his brimstone. If anything would ever put that fire out, he'd fall apart. And he meant that. Just like he meant these next three words he whispered softly in Bonnie's ear, "I love you."

Bonnie smiled, repeated it back and they embraced. Bonnie then placed her head on Pete's shoulder. Pete put his head on her head and stayed in that position for a while. Henry watched them and smiled. He then leant against a door, but then fell through it. Everybody jumped up quickly, but not as quick as Henry was when he backed out of the door, and about ten walkers piled out.

Henry bumped into a brick wall, and was ready to face his fate - death. The group wasn't quick enough to pick up their weapons, load and begin to shoot. But just before the walkers crawled around and Henry, shots were fired from out of nowhere, and the walkers fell down like a bunch of flies. Henry was still in shock, but he crept out into the open and looked up a flight of stairs, at a man dressed in an officer's county getup, with an officer's hat and he held a rifle. He slowly walked down the stairs to Henry.

"Thank you kindly." Henry said, and extended his arm to be helped up. But in return however, was a .22 Calibre pistol aimed directly at Henry's temple.

And with that, the man said with a fierce and evil look on his face and said, "get out."

**A/N: thanks peeps! i love you all! no really! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


End file.
